


Harry Potter visits Fantasy Island

by hedwig_edwiges



Category: Fantasy Island, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Friendship, Gen, Post-Hogwarts, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedwig_edwiges/pseuds/hedwig_edwiges
Summary: Harry and some wizards want to try out a few dreams and not destroy the world in the process. So, instead of playing with time or dimensional travel, they ask for the help of a powerful wizard: Mr. Roarke and his Fantasy Island.





	1. New Guests

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and world belong to J.K.Rowling and Fantasy Island was a creation and executive production of Aaron Spelling, Gene Levitt and Leonard Goldberg. I just borrow it to play with them a little, whit no harm intent.
> 
> Summary: Lord Voldemort was defeated and now Harry and some other wizards want to know what could be different about their choices in life. Instead of playing with time or dimensional travel, they ask for the help of a powerful wizard: Mr. Roarke and his Fantasy Island, where you can try a few dreams and not destroy the world in the process.
> 
> Thanks to "buttamellow" from this chapter was betaed.
> 
> This story was previously posted (2007) at Fanfiction.net. I'm just posting it again here.

CHAPTER 1 – NEW GUESTS

"Zee plane! Zee plane!"

As always, the sun was shining, the sky was blue and the place was in an uproar, preparing to receive new guests for the one week vacation.

"You must really love to do that, my friend, to insist that these guests arrive on the island's plane." The man addressed his short companion while walking out of the building. He usually wore a suit, which he thought of as a uniform, so to better blend in with the people that were his normal guests. But for this special group, he would be able to use his own robes, the ones which he felt truly comfortable in and more in contact with himself and his magic.

The short being, running a bit to keep up with the taller man, waved his hand and changed his appearance before stepping out of the building.

"You don't need to do that, you know, right? They know your kind. They won't be surprised."

"The wizards would be uncomfortable knowing that I have some control over their fantasies here. Let me stick to my role. And it's certainly much more fun this way, boss."

"As you wish, my friend. But maybe you underestimate these people. They fought and won for the side of Light, after all."

"Even the bravest and most generous of wizards has prejudices. I learned that the hard way and I won't forget it. Let's keep the appearances, boss. Later, if the opportunity presents itself, I can go without glamour."

"Like I already said, it's your choice, my friend. Let's go, the plane will land shortly."

Both figures popped from where they were standing to reappear in front of a wooden passageway, leading from where the plane had landed over water to a tropical garden.

"Smiles, everyone, smiles!" The man said with a smile of his own. He had a very tan complexion that made him an impressive figure, combined with his short white hair and the white robes he was using.

The first one out of the plane was a tall and lean man with dark and strait hair and a scowl over his features. He had on black robes and dismissed the help from a young man to get out of the plane. When a beautiful girl approached him with a necklace of flowers – the traditional Lei – he shooed the girl away with an even darker scowl. His unsteadied steps attested for the not so pleasant trip, even if it was a short one.

"Your idea of upholding the island traditions doesn't seem to sit well with the Potions Master, my friend."

"Well, he should relax. He's supposed to be on a holiday!" The shorter figure buffed. "Can't the man take a joke?"

After witnessing the aforementioned man almost throw the drink he was offered in the water, the man answered: "Apparently not."

"Mr. Severus Snape came here looking for some answers and maybe some redemption. He can, grudgingly mind you, accept that part of the problems he had in his youth was his doing. He came here to find out if he had avoided so much… interaction with the Marauders he also could have skipped the Death Eater debacle and gain a more peaceful life."

"Quite an ambitious quest, boss. He is really willing to be a different person this time around?" Tattoo observed the surly man with lack of faith.

"Well, this is why he's here to find out after all. But we will also be there to help him control his attitudes this time around."

Both of them changed their attention to the next person arriving, leaving the still scowling man unwatched for the moment.

The second guest stepped out of the plane even more wobbly. His face was almost green and he needed all the help that was offered just to be able to stand up. The Lei was put over his head but the drink was refused with a clear message of the disastrous results if any attempt to drink or eat was made.

"Ah, the not quite so young Mr. Percy Weasley. Another one that wished to find out where his life would have gone if he had made quite a few different choices," the tall man said.

"But he has everything he always wished for!" The short one exclaimed. "He's a high up Ministry employee, he's well regarded by other politicians and public servants and he didn't do that bad in the war. He survived intact, after all." The comment was spoken a little derisively.

"Well, it seems that after achieving everything he always wanted, Mr. Weasley found out that it was not cracked out to what he thought it would be. In an empty room, without windows or doors, if he's all alone, he might admit to himself, inside his mind, that he misses his family and school friends. The people he lost while on the road to success." The tone was full of pity.

"I think we've got two tough cases here, boss."

"That indeed we do, my friend. And you haven't seen the other guests yet. And we will have to see if the next group did better surviving our traditional trip. But I'm glad that anyone else that has to come here will be arriving by Portkey." The amusement was in his voice, but the smile on the man's face was only polite.

"Hmph! They fought Death Eaters and Voldemort! They should have some more endurance." The little one crossed his arms over his chest, a bit annoyed.

The second guest was finally able to stand by the force of his own two legs. He tried to straighten up his robes, a dull shade of dark blue, and patted his flaming red hair. He arranged his glasses over his nose and looked around, a bit unsure.

The two men kept apart as much as possible, trying valiantly to ignore each other.

The tall man in front of them took a deep breath and started his well rehearsed speech.

"Welcome, my friends, to Fantasy Island! I am Mr. Roarke, your host for this week."

===============================================================================

After sending his two guests to the main building of the hotel complex, Mr. Roarke and Tattoo prepared to receive the new group.  
Not that dispatching these two had been easy. Both men were quite disgruntled by the plane trip and bucked when they saw the automobile they would be using to travel the short distance to the building. It took quite the persuasion to sit them inside the car with the promise of a short trip and no acrobatics.

Now the reception group was preparing again for another plane to land. This week would be quite different from the normal fantasy filled hotel. This time, all the guests were wizards and witches.

Positioning himself again at the end of the strip from the landing place to the beginning of the garden, Mr. Roarke looked around, checking that everyone was in their places so they could receive the next guests.

Having two different sets of guests was uncommon but not unheard of. And since all this was arranged by the most powerful wizard of the age – even if he himself didn't like the title – there wasn't much Mr. Roarke could do except prepare for these fantasies. And, of course, with the Island itself eager to receive this special wizard, Mr. Roarke was even more irked over this. But being true to himself, he didn't mind so much. He would still be in control of the situation and he would probably help some people to change their ways before some harm was done.

"But I do resent sentient places! The Island and Hogwarts, scheming on my back! Humpf!"

"Zee plane, boss!" Tattoo announced again.

"Smiles, everyone, smiles!" Mr. Roarke stated for the second time that day.

After the landing, the guests started to spill out from the flying machine. This group seemed less fazed by the different mean of transportation and more entertained by the experience.

"Looks like this bunch has some humor, after all." Tattoo was smiling.

"Yes, I would say they were more open to new experiences. And they will need this frame of mind to go along with their fantasies."

"So, the old man has a fantasy?"

The man being referred to was just finishing arranging his purple and silver robes after leaving the plane. He smiled at the young girl who gave him a Lei and accepted a very colorful drink with a pink umbrella in it. He kept looking around and smiling to himself. His long, white hair and beard were carefully plaited so as to not get in the way. He waived a wand over himself, probably to cast a cooling charm to survive the tropical climate.

"Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, great sorcerer, defeater of the dark lord Grindelwald, partner of Nicolas Flamel in the discovery of the 12 uses of dragon blood, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founder and secret keeper of the Order of the Phoenix and last, but not least, proudly part of the Chocolate Frogs Card's collection."

"Quite a long list of titles and accomplishments."

"Maybe too long for his own good, my friend. But he's here for a vacation, one long overdue in his view. After all, he defeated a dark lord, fought another one for almost 20 years and has been reigning over Hogwarts for more than 40 years. He believes he's entitled to some relaxation before embracing his "next great adventure" as he likes to call death. He's planning to be in his beloved Hogwarts, be a well loved and remembered Headmaster and deal with some students' pranks and Quidditch House Team's rivalry."

"If he has all this planned, why he's here? Not much of a fantasy."

"These are his plans. He doesn't have a fantasy; he believes he's here just for a vacation. But Mr. Dumbledore is the focal point of Mr. Potter's fantasy. Mr. Harry James Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort, the youngest seeker in a century for a Hogwarts's Quidditch House Team and the winner of the last Tri-Wizard Tournament, wishes to step a bit into my shoes and play with other people's fantasies and desires. While doing that, he wishes to manipulate Dumbledore's life a bit… for the great good of the Wizarding World, of course."

"Mr. Harry James Potter didn't come with the airplane."

"Well, he prefers to keep a low profile, as they say. His friends think he's at his own house, relaxing while the others chose to come to this paradisiac tropical island for a week's vacation."

"Oh, very Slytherin of Mr. Potter. And Dumbledore is in for a nasty shock, huh? Turnabout is fair play…" Tattoo smirked.

"I think both of them need to learn what it's like to be in the other person's shoes. Maybe they can overcome their emotional baggage that way."

"You're always a bit of a naïve optimist, boss."

"Well, I prefer to believe that people can learn and change. Otherwise, what would be the meaning of my life?"

Tattoo smirked at the question. "Keep playing with people's life," he thought to himself but wisely didn't comment out loud. "Ok, and these two over there, what do they want?"

Both men turned back to the plane to watch a young woman with bushy brown hair being helped out of the aircraft. She looked around, took a deep breath and accepted the Lei and the drink with a polite smile. She looked too preoccupied and was staring intensely into her drink, ignoring her surroundings.

The man accompanying her was really tall, over six feet, with flaming red hair and a lot of freckles in his open and smiling face. The family resemblance didn't hide his relationship with Mr. Percy Weasley, who arrived earlier. But this Mr. Weasley wasn't ashamed to stare appreciably at the girl who gave him the Lei and he picked the most colorful drink he could spot over the tray offered to him. He drank and looked around, quite impressed with his surroundings, in a startling contrast with the young woman's behavior.

"A couple with different expectations of this week. Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley thinks he's getting a belated honeymoon, especially because he starts a new job when they go back and this is his last change to have some fun before he becomes "an utterly responsible man".

"Ah! The Boy-Who-Lived-And-Finally-Won's best friend! I believe he was also Head Boy and Quidditch Captain for his last year in Hogwarts, right?"

"Well done, my friend. Research is good, see?" Mr. Roarke smiled with a superior and knowing look.

Tattoo rolled his eyes but refrained from commenting. "And where will he work now?"

"Department of Magical Sports and Games, in the recently reorganized Great Britain's Ministry of Magic."

"Good for the boy. Then she must be Hermione Granger, Mr. Potter's other best friend."

"Exactly. Now, she is Mrs. Hermione Jane Granger Weasley and she wishes to discover how different her life could be if she lets go of a few more rules and preconceived ideas about her own life. She's starting to think she lost too many opportunities and settled down too early with her first teenager love."

"They were married less than a month ago and she's already having regrets? For someone known as 'the brightest witch of the age' she's being pretty dumb."

"Emotions and feelings aren't as easily sorted as an Arithmancy problem or some Ancient Runes translation, my friend. And Mrs. Hermione will have to learn to rely more on her 'gut feelings.' Let's just hope she doesn't lose something irreplaceable on the way."

"Hm. I thought this would be a weekend to commemorate the end of the war in Britain and people would like to have silly fantasies, like be a famous rock star or have a harem. This will be much more tension-filled than I ever expected."

"Correct again, Tattoo. Now that the real threat was dealt with, these people are ready to experiment with some hidden feelings and expectations. But dark lords can be vanquished. Feelings, emotions and beliefs are much harder to get rid of."

"Well, after this experience, we can always keep the island for Muggle fantasies. They are so much easier to deal with and also more satisfying."

"That's true, Tattoo. But now, let's deal with the guests we have here." And the tall man turned to the people waiting by the plane and put his best professional smile over his face.

"Welcome, my friends, to Fantasy Island! I am Mr. Roarke, your host for this week."


	2. Four for the Road

CHAPTER 2 – FOUR FOR THE ROAD

SEVERUS

Doubt. Something Severus Snape wasn't fond of. He usually decided upon a course of action and sticked to it until some new information or something happened to change his options. Having doubts about decisions he had made and acted upon was not something he would do. And now he was in this too bright room, pacing of all things, doubting his sanity for coming to this tropical island to act upon a fantasy, for Merlin's sake!

"This was, obviously, that old man's fault! Dumbledore couldn't stop meddling in other people's life to safe his soul! What if I imagine how my life would have been if things were different? Everybody does that once in a while. But they don't act upon it to find out! By Merlin! Now I'm talking to myself! That old coot finally turned me in a babbling insane wizard!"

His babbling and pacing was interrupted by a knock at the door. The Potions Master stopped, took a deep breath, arranged his robes and walked purposively to the door. He opened it with a sharp gesture and had his best scowl on his face to greet the newcomers.

Standing by the door, with broad smiles that seemed to taunt Snape's dark thoughts, were Mr. Roarke and Tattoo. Turning back to the room, Snape left the door open, the only invitation he gave to the other two. The tall and the short men exchanged a knowing look and entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Mr. Snape, how did you like your room?" Mr. Roarke tried to start a conversation.

"Too bright," came the abrupt answer.

"Well, we are in a tropical island. It's bound to have more sun and light here than in the backwoods of Scotland." Tattoo said with a flippant tone and a defiant smile.

Snape used his "Death Glare for First Years" on the short being, what, usually, could reduce young Muggleborns to tears. But Tattoo smiled in return and didn't falter. In fact, the short guy seemed to be bouncing on his feet in happy anxiety.

Severus changed to his "Death Glare for Smart-Mouthed Gryffindors", which could silence even the Weasley Twins, but the only visible change he achieved from the little man was an extra effort to control his laughter.

The Potions Master turned his back to the two wizards and tried to put a tight hold in his control. It would not do to have a tantrum in front of them.

"It's a different place, Mr. Snape, but you can find things of interest here." Mr. Roarke was trying to hide a smile of his own and also trying to soothe the sourly man.

"Maybe I can find some new ingredients for potions here." Snape answered in a tentative step toward polite conversation. "Maybe research new and rare ingredients would be a better use for my time here. I wouldn't have to find a Portkey to go back home earlier, after all."

"Ah, but we have everything ready for you. Like dreams, fantasies can be lost. You should not loose the chance to act upon one of your own. And you're one wizard that could appreciate the sheer amount of magic and preparation that this fantasy entitles. Nothing with discreet manipulations and some Polyjuice here! No, we are creating an entire moment in time for you! Probably one of my best works ever." Mr. Roarke seemed more than pleasant with himself.

"Do tell." Snape said with his most icy tone.

"Yes! We have the prominent people in your life ready to stand in and try to give you new paths to travel. All of them, the Marauders, the Blacks, Malfoy, the Lestranges, ready to show – or not – depending on your own actions and choices."

Against his best efforts, Snape was curious. This was an impressive display of magic.

"And how you will do it?"

"Ah, the best mix of Muggle imagination and magic." Tattoo intervened, smiling even broader. "We will provide you with a Holodeck that allows magic without a glitch!"

"Holodeck…?"

"Never a fan of Star Trek? The Next Generation, in this case."

"What!"

"Like I said: no humor." Tattoo shrugged and kept the maddening smile.

Before the scowl and the glare could defy the possibility of burning someone with a wish, Mr. Roarke stepped in.

"Like Tattoo said, it's the best mix of Muggle imagination and magic. We took an idea from a TV show – a Muggle entertainment – and mixed it with a bit of magic. We can create entire new places with new people and have them interact happily for our fantasies."

"New people? What is this? Golems, Imperious?"

"Well, maybe it's a bit too technical to explain right now. You don't want to loose any more time to get to your fantasy, right? So much to do, so much to learn!" Mr. Roarke said full of enthusiasm.

Snape squeezed his eyes almost shut. His host seemed to be morphing in a scary mixture of twinkling eyes Dumbledore with a bubbling Lockhart's personality. Not something you want to be trap with.

"And how I go about this… situation? I will look quite older than the rest of them. For Merlin's sake, some are dead for almost 20 years now."

"That's the beauty of magic, my friend. We can make you look like anyone we want!" Mr. Roarke replied.

"That damned bubbling twinkling eyes again!" Snape was getting nervous.

"We just need to do some Memory Charm, so you can fit right in." Tattoo seemed specially please with the idea of messing up with Snape's memories.

"You will not wipe out my memory! Enough of this Lockhart behavior!" Severus snapped and pulled out his wand, keeping the other two covered.

"Mr. Snape, nobody will 'wipe out' your memory. We are talking about some… settings, if you will. After all, if you want a clean start…" Mr. Roarke was more amused than threatened by the other man's actions.

"I don't want a 'clean start'." Snape answered with contempt. "I want to learn about things that could have happen differently. I think about it as an experiment. I need my real memories to compare and draw some conclusions on the matter."

"Well, if you think you can keep your grudges and animosity in check for this… experiment to work. Are you sure that we can work around a temporary blackout here?" No doubt about it. The short man was taunting Severus Snape.

His wand was pointed to the center of the short man's head now. His hand was even trembling a bit. It has be a real long time since his hand have tremble holding a wand. The scowl made his eyebrows almost touch each other and his eyes were mere slits.

Mr. Roarke coughed in a theatrical way to break the tension. He shook his head at his companion and turned back to the Potions Master with a soothing smile in his face. But the twinkling in his eyes betrayed his amusement with the dialog and his guest's reaction.

"Just a harmless joke here, Mr. Snape. Tattoo can have the wicked sense of humor. But the doubt is a valid one. If you want to learn about the differences that could have happen, you must act differently yourself."

"I know that!" The Potions Masters pocked his wand and again turned his back to the other two. "I will change my behavior accordingly with the changes of others."

"Well, I think this is the best we can hope for. But you know that if there is any problem during your fantasy, you just have to ask for our help and we will interfere." Mr. Roarke said.

Tattoo offered a small object to the Potions Master. Quite reluctantly, Snape open his hand, palm up, to receive a perfect miniature cauldron. He stared at the little object, unable to think what to say.

"You must keep this with you all the time. It is a special Portkey. If the situation get a bit out of control and you need a quick way out, just hold it and say 'Home, sweet home' and you'll be out of there and we will be checking on you." The information was professionally given but the short man couldn't hide the mischief in his twinkling eyes.

"'Home, sweet home'! What kind of password is this?" If Snape's tone dropped one more degree, the tropical island would become a frozen desert.

"Considering that you are trying to find a way to reconcile yourself with your past and looking forward for a better future, I thought this would fit right in." That impudent smile again.

Before the Potions Master could find his wits and attack, Mr. Roarke intervened.

"Like I said before, Tattoo can have a bit of a weird humor. But the Portkey works but should only be activate if you get in danger. If you choose to give up your fantasy, at any point, you just have to state it out loud. Something like 'I want to go back to my former life' and we will end it." The tall man was back to business.

"When you walk through that door," and he indicated a door on one of the walls of the room. One door that Snape couldn't remember seeing before. "You will enter your fantasy. You will relive key moments in your life that could change the outcome. Since you choose to keep all your memories, it will be up to you to behave accordingly with the changes. And your appearance will adapt to the moment you're in."

Snape closed his hand over the miniature cauldron and then put it in one of the hidden pockets of his robes. With a last glance toward his hosts, he walked resolutely to the indicated door and after a deep breath; he opened it and walk in.

"You had to rile the man so, my friend?" Mr. Roarke let go of a sigh.

"Of course, boss. It was so easy that it was almost criminal." Tattoo was smiling and bouncing on his feet.  
=================================================================  
PERCY

Percy changed positions again. Now he was in front of the big window, being overwhelmed by the bright sun and the luxuriant flora around the building.

He sighed and was about to move again when he heard the knock at the door. He checked his robes and walked to the door trying valiantly to keep a calm face.

Mr. Roarke and Tattoo smiled to him and entered the room with easy and confident steps. Percy signaled for them to sit and each man picked one of the comfortable chairs around the small table close to the window.

"Mr. Weasley, it's always a pleasure to receive one representative from the British Magical Government in our little island. I hope your accommodations were satisfactory." Mr. Roarke couldn't be more political or polite then this.

"This is a very nice room and with a very beautiful view," Percy answered with the same tone of politeness. He knew these moves very well, being almost five years that he was in the very middle of the political scene.

"Very well. About your fantasy…" Mr. Roarke sobered. He lost the smile and become quite serious in his posture. By his side, Tattoo also lost the friendly face and appeared to be trying to poke a hole in Percy's head with his steady stare.

"Ah… Hum… I hope that… Well, there isn't any problem, right?" Percy was losing the battle to hide his nervousness.

"Not problem at all. But we always check with our guest if they still want to go forward with it. People can make rash decisions and regret them later. We try to offer a chance for a second thought." The tone was calm and serious and a small smile was back on the tall man's lips.

"Ah!" A relief sigh left Percy's mouth. "No, I am quite sure. I know I can not change the past but I want to see if things could be different. Maybe a morbid wish, but…" The young man seemed to get lost inside his mind, his eyes vacant.

A staged cough from Tattoo woke Percy from his dreams.

"We have everything ready. As you asked, your fantasy will start with the Triwizarding Tournament at Hogwarts and the changes in the story will depend a lot on your own choices." The short man said with a straight face, not taunting this young man as he had with Snape.

"Yes… But to be true in my… ah… research, I believe I should have my memories locked away. I can not find out about what different choices I would make if I already know the future." Percy said calmly.

"Completely correct, Mr. Weasley. I will do a Memory Charm that will lock your memories of these events, so you can be true to yourself while inside your fantasy. When you are finished, your memories will be restored and you also will have new memories of the possibilities that different choices could have bought you. Then, your future path will be all your doing, Mr. Weasley." Mr. Roarke stood up and revealed a wand in his long and elegant hand.

"Wait!" Confronted with the business end of the wand, Percy found out he needed some more information after all.

Mr. Roarke let his arm fall back by his side and looked at the man in front of him with polite interest.

"Well… Hum… You see… Ah… I would like know… Eh… Well, how my fantasy will happen? There are a lot of people that should be there. How you will bring them all here? And some are even dead…" Percy fidget in place, feeling almost like he was back at Hogwarts and confronting McGonagall for some misdeed he didn't even knew he had committed.

"Oh, don't worry, Mr. Weasley. It's the most beautiful combination of magic with Muggle imagination. Nobody will be hurt or have their lives disrupted in any way." Tattoo flashed a small smile.

"Well… Ok… No Compulsion Curses or Potions, then?" Percy fought with himself to let go of his robes that he was wrapping around a finger like a seven year old nervous in front of strangers.

"No, none of that! We do good magic here, Mr. Weasley, in all the senses of the word." Mr. Roarke said with a bigger smile now. "Nobody will know about your fantasy, unless you chose to divulge it."

"Oh… Ok, then. Do it!" And Percy closed his eyes, grapping his hands together.

Tattoo let out a soft chuckle while Mr. Roarke raised his wand and performed a quick charm.

The young man opened his eyes with a dreamy expression on them. Tattoo caught one of his hands and pulled Percy towards a door that had just appeared by one of the walls in the room. Without any resistance, the short man led the young man and made him go through the passage. The door disappeared after Percy.

"You didn't lock all his memories, boss?"

"Yes, I did lock his memories. But I left the feelings. I hope Mr. Weasley is read to trust his instincts or we will see a replay of his last years."

"You don't think he can make different choices?"

"He is a young man with too many fears and self expectations, my friend. He needs too much information and too much reassurance to go on. Faith is something very difficult for this Mr. Weasley. Let's see if he will be able to listen to something else besides his mind."

"And why not tell him about Snape?"

"For the same reason that I didn't told Mr. Snape about Mr. Weasley. They may or may not cross paths. It's their choice."

"I think you'll have a very nice conversation with Dumbledore, boss. He too likes to talk in riddles and never answers a question directly." Tattoo didn't seemed as put out as his tone of voice implied.

"Ah, my friend, what's the fun of telling the end before the joke has run its course?" It was the smiling answer.

"So, now for the Headmaster?"

"No, my friend. Let's check on our mislead couple first."  
=========================================================================  
HERMIONE

Ron Weasley was so excited that he could bounce on the walls. He was 18 years old, married with to the girl he always wanted, he had a job waiting for him at home and right now he was in one of the most beautiful places he ever saw! He had just changed his robes for a short to go swimming and he was trying to coax his wife to come with him.

"Come, Hermione! It's a beautiful day! The sun is great and we have lots of time to unpack! We are in a holiday! Don't be so serious all the time!"

The young woman by the bed didn't even spare him a look. She was completely focus in taking their clothes from the bag and put them in neat piles on the bed.

"Ron, I will not run away and leave the room in this mess."

"What mess? You just took the things out of the bag. Put them back and we can organize them after a good swim!"

"Ron! Stop being such a child! I will unpack and then I want to eat something. Afterwards we can stroll around and get to know the place. I will not go swimming right now." She turned to the young man to answer, putting her hands on her hips in a belligerent attitude.

"Oh, 'Mione! It's a holiday! No tasks, please! Let's have some fun!" Ron was bouncing in his feet now.

"Ronald! You know I know how I dislike this nickname! Stop using it!" Hermione ruffled and her cheeks colored a bit. "If you want so much, go to the pool by yourself!" And she turned her back to him.

Ron stopped figdeting with a lost expression. He couldn't understand why his wife was so peeved. She seemed so anxious to come to this place and now it looked like she didn't want to leave the room!

"Girls! They ever make sense?"

Before he could say something more, Hermione sighed and turned back to face him.

"Ron… Go to the pool, ok? I'll finish here and we can have lunch together." She said like a mother making a deal with a difficult child.

Ron inclined his head to one side, staring at her. It was his turn to sigh and think about his mother advice just before this trip.

"Be patient with her, Ron. These were very hard years. All the You-Know-Who problems… going around in adventures with you and Harry… even the marriage… A girl needs time to adjust. She loves you, my dear, just give her some space."

"Ok, Hermione. I'll be in the pool. Come call me so we can have lunch together." And he turned around and left the room in a sedate pace.

Hermione sighed again, lost in her thoughts. This was supposed to be their honeymoon. They should be happy together. But she felt so uneasy. She didn't know anymore what she wanted for her life. More and more the impression of settling for what was easy and at hand crept in her mind. Hermione Jane Granger wasn't the type to 'settle'. She was the kind of girl that went after whatever she wanted. She was a know-it-all that could get whatever she dreamt of! So, why she felt so lost right now and so disappointed with her life?

All her wondering was stopped by a knock at the room's door. Murmuring that "better not be Ron", Hermione opened the door swiftly to be face to face with the person responsible for this island and his assistant.

"Mrs. Weasley, everything up to your standards?" Mr. Roarke asked with a polite smile and the most charming wink.

Hermione felt her cheeks warming just a little and step aside to let the two men enter the room.

"The entire island is a paradise, Mr. Roarke. This room is really quite regal."

"We try to provide our guests with the best." Tattoo intervened with a polite smile but also a piercing gaze.

"Well, you do your job very well; it's what I can say." Hermione closed the door and went to sit by the small table near the window.

"Everything is ready for your fantasy, Mrs. Weasley." Mr. Roarke started but was quickly cut of by the young woman.

"Please, call me Hermione. It's just too… weird to be called 'Mrs. Weasley'. Ron's mother keeps coming to my mind. I don't feel that… motherly yet." She said a bit awkwardly.

"Quite normal, my dear Hermione." Mr. Roarke answered smoothly, his charm on full force. By his side Tattoo made a very conscious and strong effort to not smirk.

"But, like as I was saying," Hermione blushed deeper with the subtly reminder of her interruption. "Everything is ready. But we have a policy here to always confirm, one last time, if our guest is absolutely sure about his or hers requested fantasy."

"You understand, dear Hermione, how some people can make decisions in the spur of the moment and afterwards regret them dearly."

The young woman felt her face going 'Weasley red'. Her reason to be here, her fantasy, was directly related to spur of the moment's decisions. She was there to find out exactly how much was a thoughtful option as in oppose of a jump to grip whatever was closer to her hands.

"I understand completely, Mr. Roarke. But I did think this through before and after I contact your agency to take care of my fantasy."

"Very well, Hermione. You also said you didn't want to disturb the past. You are looking for new roads to travel, correct?"

"Yes, yes."

"So, your fantasy will work around your stay. You just behave as if you're in a nice hotel for a much need holiday and 'things' will happen around you. But that also means that you'll have to deal with your husbands reactions to your new choices and decisions. You're ready for that, my dear?"

"Well, I'm never eager to deal with a Weasley's temper, but I know that I'll have too." She sighed, fortifying herself for whatever was on the way. "I will face it when it's here."

"Well said, my dear. Very good attitude toward life's vicissitudes." There it was again, the piercing stare on Tattoo's eyes.

"So, I just… go about my life here and…"

"And let things come to you. I hope you find whatever you're looking for, my dear Hermione."

With this last statement, Mr. Roarke and Tattoo left the room, leaving the young woman once again lost in her thoughts and wringing her hands without noticing it.  
==================================================================  
ALBUS

Albus Dumbledore was a very happy wizard. Less than three months earlier he helped; better yet, he orchestrated the defeat of Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort, one of the most evil dark lords that the Wizarding World has seen in half a century. He was the Headmaster of the most prestigious Wizarding school in the world. He commanded the legislative and judiciary part of the British Wizarding government. And he was the mentor of the most powerful wizard the world has seen in… well, at least two hundred years. Not that the boy knew he was that powerful. Maybe he should stop thinking of him as boy, but he was so young and he, Dumbledore, had guided him from his eleventh birthday forward, so he had the right to keep thinking and calling him 'boy'.

And now he was on this wonderful island, ready for a week's worth of a vacation, his long deserving time to relax. After all, he could say he expend at least fifty years fighting one or other dark lord. He would take the time to rest and gather some strength to go back to Hogwarts and starting direct the new generation of wizards and witches.

He knew very well what is the purpose of this place. 'Fantasy Island', it was called. Mr. Roarke, a very powerful wizard on his own, choose to not ally himself with any government and construct his own idea of paradise. And he used his magic to give Muggles a taste of the impossible and a bit of 'dream come true'. Dumbledore himself didn't need this man's magic to create a fantasy for him. After all, all Dumbledore wanted were some warm and soft socks and a place in the Wizarding history.

But he knew about Severus's fantasy of a different past and less hate. Or Mr. Weasley wishes of other choices and less solitude. And Miss Granger, or Mrs. Weasley's dreams of diversity and a fantasy kind of romance.

So naïve. So young. These people seemed unable to live with their own choices. Dumbledore himself had learn a long time ago that you gather as much information as possible, you think hard about what you want and what you can do, and then you choose a path to follow and never look back.

And Albus Dumbledore was really happy with the path he traveled. Now it was the time to sit back and relax, to pick the results of all his life's actions. Thinking around these lines, Dumbledore changed robes in his room, choosing a summer robe made of cotton in the most delightful color of yellow and lime green and walked unhurried toward a beautiful rose garden he had seen from his room's window.

"This is, definitively, part of paradise," the old man thought upon reaching the center of a path where he was surrounded by a sea of roses of all colors imaginable.

Freeing his wand from a nicely hidden pocket, Dumbledore conjured a soft and comfortable armchair that tried to compete with the flowers with its own colors. In sequence, he conjured a copy of the draft on the additions to Hogwarts: A History that he received before leaving England. The editor asked him to check the information prior the publications of the updated edition.

Dumbledore has sat and made himself comfortable to read when a big brown owl dived from the skies, almost hitting him over the head, and dropped a rolled parchment on his lap. A bit unsettled, since he had dumped his magical signature to prevent owls to find him, Dumbledore picked the parchment and check the forward address and the seal. And it read:

To Albus Dumbledore  
Rose Garden  
Fantasy Island  
Urgent Ministry Communication

Not a good omen for the start of his so much deserved vacation.


	3. Beginner's Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I'm no good with writing accents, so after a try with the first phrase for a giving character, I'll revert in writing as correctly as I'm capable of. Bear with me, please.

CHAPTER 3 – BEGGINER'S LUCK

HERMIONE

Hermione finished the organization of the room, with all the clothes neatly put away and all the books she brought with her displayed over the small table by the window.

Looking around her and unable to find anything else to do, she finally change her traveling robes for a nice and diminutive bikini. She hadn't changed before because she didn't want Ron to see it before they were in public. She knew that the bathing suit was a bit on the shady side, a very daring outfit, something she never had the courage to try before. But it also fitted right in her plans for this vacation and fantasy. If she would be more daring and forwarded, if she want to look around for different opportunities, she should advertise her purpose.

Covering her scathingly dressed body with a long bath robe, Hermione prepare herself to leave the room. With several deep breaths she finally gathered enough of her Gryffindor courage to open the door and step out of the room.

Hermione walked in the direction of the pool with her head held high and firm steps, but her hands were unconsciously grapping the robe closer to her body.

She arrived by Ron's side without really paying attention to her surroundings. For all the purpose she had her fantasy, she was getting increasingly nervous about not only Ron's reaction but her own capacity to take this to fulfillment.

Ron was spread out over a pool chair, funnily white in comparison with the tan bodies all around the place. His red hair shinned as a beacon and his long blue shorts were a testament of how little he was used to be in places like pools or even beaches, because it was cut out pants.

Hermione lowered herself to a nearby chair and played a bit with the robe, until she took it off together with a deep breath. She tried to arrange herself comfortably.

Ron started talking when he saw the shadow of his wife sit near him, but never really looked in her direction.

"We should have made Harry come with us, Hermione. This place is wicked! The Muggle pool is soo cool!"

"Yes, maybe…"

Ron didn't pay attention to the distraction on Hermione's voice and just plugged on with his comments.

"And in the way to here I saw a board announcing all kind of things we can do. Boats, beaches, bug jump…"

"Bungee jumping, Ron."

"Yeah! Sounds fun!"

"It's dangerous."

"Ah, after some well played Quidditch games and you-Know-Who nothing can be too dangerous". The young man finally turned to look at his wife.

"Hermione!" He screamed.

"What?" The girls asked unconcerned.

"What… why you… WHAT ARE YOU WEARING! Or better yet, NOT WEARING!"

"It's called a bathing suit, Ron. A two-piece bathing suit."

"You're naked!"

"I'm not!"

"ALMOST! Why would you use this here?"

"That way I can have a tan all over."

"You could have done that at The Burrow! Not here, with all the strangers! I don't want my wife half naked to everyone to see!"

"Ronald Weasley! I'm an adult woman and I make my own decisions, especially about what to wear! This IS a tropical island. Everybody uses this kind of bathing suit."

"Everybody is not my wife!"

"I may be your wife, but I'm not your property!"

"Therrre vis a prrroblem hhhere?" The low grunt with a thick accent interrupted the argument.

"NO!" Ron shouted.

"YES!" Hermione answered.

"You need any help, miss?"

"Look here, mate, she's my wife! Don't get any ideas!"

"If she's your wife, you should treat her with more respect. Hermione should not accept this kind of treatment."

The couple turned to finally look at the man who was talking to them, to find out how he knew the girl.

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised and happy.

"BLOODY HELL!" It was Ron's reaction.

==============================================================================

SEVERUS

Severus emerged in a Hogwarts Express's compartment. He looked back and could only see the train, not the door he just crossed through. Looking at his hands, he found a Potions' book and he was dressed in his old Hogwarts' uniform. Checking himself in a window's reflex, Severus encountered his eleven year old self.

"Inside I'm the same old, bitter, overgrown bat that everyone else despises. But today everyone would see just this… child." Snape mused to himself. "Maybe keep my memories was not such a good idea after all. How I'll be able to look others without the prejudice my memories bring on?"

He lost himself thinking about this whole "fantasy" situation, the book forgotten in his hands. The train started to move and in a reflex movement Severus checked that his trusted wand was in the inside pocket of his robes.

Not long in the trip Severus tired of the pointless considerations and opened up the book he was holding. Then he lost himself in long forgotten simple potions that were never part of Hogwarts' curriculum.

Some time later his distraction was interrupted with some noise and commotion in the hallway outside. Some altered voices, running footsteps and surprised squeaks.

Snape debated with himself about the best course of action here. The first time, the real time he had traveled on the Hogwarts Express for his first year at school, he had met some family acquaintances and end up in a compartment full of Slytherins. Not that he didn't plan to stay in the same house, – the only other possible option would be Ravenclaw, but clearly not the better house for him, – but Severus was happy to have the opportunity to travel by himself and not feel committed to a group even before the Sorting.

The choice was taken away when the door of his compartment opened from the outside and three boys ran inside. Severus backed away from them, pressing his back against the window, his wand firmly in his hand and smartly hidden by the folds of his robe.

The boys closed and locked the door, breathing hard after the running they had done. The smaller one had brown hair and pale skin and turned toward the other two.

"It would be better if we didn't get in trouble even before arriving at Hogwarts and get sorted."

"Hey! They were picking at you!" One of the boys answered. He had black hair and blue eyes and his face already red because of the exercise, was getting even redder with the other boy's remark.

"There was a Prefect between them. He wouldn't let them do anything." The small boy tried to argue.

"If it was any other Prefect, I would agree. But that was Lucius Malfoy. If you're not in Slytherin or if your blood is not pure and old enough, you are fair prey to him." The third boy said. He too had black hair but it was a mop of unruly hair that seemed to stick in every direction.

"Oh." The small boy stopped and thought for a while. "I was told that Prefects help keep the order in the school and should be models of behavior."

"Yeah. That's what's in the book. Don't believe everything you read though."

Finally the three seemed to notice that was somebody else in the compartment with them. They turned at the same time to face Snape.

Severus could feel his wand hand trembling. "What the hell!" He thought. "Am I sick or something? How come I'm getting nervous so much today?" But he didn't have much time to consider this.

"Who are you?" The question was made by the boy in the middle, the one with black and unruly hair. There was only curiosity in his voice, nothing related to the aggressive tones Snape got used to expect from James Potter.

"You're a first year too, right?" This time was Sirius Black who asked.

"Please to meet you. My name is Remus Lupin." The small boy extended his hand and smiled with as much charm as an eleven year old could master.

Snape hesitated a bit. This was it. This was his big chance to change everything. To try to experiment a different life, a different outcome. But he still hesitated, he still had doubts. The unknown is frightening. And better a known devil than one you don't know. Right?

Potter laughed without malice. "Don't worry. We are not crazy or dangerous."

"Much!" Sirius completed with a smirk.

"We were just running from some gits that thought it would be okay to pick on an ickly firsty," Potter continued, pointing at Lupin and ignoring Sirius's comment.

"Sniveling Slytherins," Sirius said with contempt.

"Not all Slytherins are bad," Lupin gave up on Snape and turned back to the other two boys.

"Yes, not all of them are." Potter agreed, causing Snape to almost jump in surprise. "Only the ones that think Dark Arts are cool.'

"Dark Arts are only a name. Knowledge shouldn't be banned. What makes something dark or light it's how someone chooses to use it, not the knowledge in itself." Lupin stated a long learned lesson.

"Well…" Potter hesitated, again causing Snape to almost jump in surprise. "Maybe. But there some spells and rituals that are truly dark. I don't like people who like to check on these things and try them around." This time Potter was looking directly into Lupin's eyes, making a statement.

"I am not Dark!" The other boy jumped, a bit scared. "I… I just think you should have all the information before passing judgment." He bowed his head in discomfort.

"This is getting way too serious! And I'm the only one Sirius here!" Black exclaimed, trying to clear the air.

"Sirius! Not more of yours jokes, please!" Potter complained, getting in the spirit of lighting the mood.

"Hey, that's my name! I can joke with it if I want to!"

"Not all the time! And not the same joke every time!"

"You're a jealous because the only thing you can do with your name is getting a girly nickname as Jamie!"

Before the friendly barter transformed in a fight, Lupin interfered.

"Well, I already introduced myself. What are your names after all?"

"I am James Potter. And the monkey-jockey here is Sirius Black."

"Hey, I'm no monkey!"

"So stop jumping around! Sit!"

Black sat down and pouted for a second. The other two sat also and looked expectantly to Snape, who still was pressed against the window.

Severus took a deep breath, released his wand and offered his hand to the others.

"I am Severus Snape."

The boys shook hands and start to talk among themselves. Severus made a very conscious effort to ignore all his memories and to try to know these boys, instead of expect them to behave like the people he met before.

While the train ride continued, he started to relax, enjoying the seriousness in Lupin, the open humor in Potter and even the exaggerated exuberance of Black. Meeting them this way, without the Slytherin/Gryffindor prejudice between them, could make Snape appreciate their better characteristics.

"Not that I will become their friend!" Severus chastised himself. "This is only an opportunity to learn and understand where all the animosity started!" But he let himself be embraced in the camaraderie that hadn't any expectations so common in Slytherins relationships.

=============================================================================

ALBUS

While Dumbledore hesitated to open the letter, Mr. Roarke and Tattoo walked through the garden up to his side. The old man looked up to the new arrivals and shook the letter in his hand in a muted question.

"Oh, yes, this was one of the things I had to talk to you about." Mr. Roarke smiled his brilliant professional host smile.

"Uh?" Dumbledore seemed really lost. "I dumped my magical signature so no owls could reach me. And I informed everybody back home that I would be in a holiday and should not be disturbed."

"Yes, but you are a very important wizard, Mr. Dumbledore. You can not simply disappear. The Ministry has various ways to track you. They contacted me by Floo, asking to speak with you. Since you weren't your room at the time, I said I would look you up and pass the message."

"But… but…" There has been a long, long time that Albus Dumbledore felt he couldn't understand something. This simple could not be happening. Cornelius Fudge was not the Minister anymore. They actually had a competent person in the place now. The war was over. Most of the Death Eaters were arrested or killed. The preparations for the next school year should only start in three weeks. He was all set for a holiday and a much deserved relaxation!

"Seemed like they had an emergency and thought your advice too important to wait for your return." Tattoo said in a very serious tone. Only the twinkling in his eyes gave away how much he was enjoying this situation.

"But… But…" Dumbledore took a deep breath and tried again. "But Amelia Bones is the Minister now. She is not the kind of person to go running and asking for help for just anything!"

"Exactly! So you must see that this is important!" Mr. Roarke kept his professional smile in place.

"Oh, well…" Dumbledore signed. "I had hoped that the Wizarding world would be able to go for at least ten years without a major emergency."

"Well, sir," Tattoo kept his serious tone but the smirk was escaping by the side of his mouth. "We don't get everything we wish for, do we?"

Dumbledore shook his head in dismay and opened the letter. After reading it, his cheeks flushed and he had to make a conscious effort to control his temper.

"This is preposterous!"

"Why, Mr. Dumbledore," Mr. Roarke assumed his "worried" face. "So, bad news after all?"

"No! They wrote to me to ask about a stupid change in the Hogwarts' curriculum! And this isn't even from Madam Bones!"

"Oh, my! I never thought I would see the day that Albus Dumbledore would loose his temper over such a mundane subject." Tattoo signed and shook his head.

"Exactly! This is a mundane subject! I should not be disturbed with such trivial thing! That's why I have a Deputy Headmistress for!" Dumbledore stood up, too agitated to feel comfortable sit in his chair.

"Well, for the Department of Education this should be a very important matter, sir," Mr. Roarke used his "diplomatic" smile.

"After all, with all that just happened in England, the government should really be worried about making the right changes and the right choices for the future generations." Tattoo nodded seriously.

"I believe everybody wants to prevent another dark lord." Mr. Roarke contributed.

"And as wise and powerful wizard yourself, Mr. Dumbledore, you are the best person to give advice and guide them into the right path." It was Tattoo turn.

"After all, with all the right decisions you always made, it isn't surprising that people everywhere would seek your advice." It was like watching a game of tennis the way Mr. Roarke and Tattoo alternated their phrases, much like as a ball was be throw from one to the other.

"Wizards and witches look up to you, sir, to guide them, to tell them where to go."

"People can be so naive, so gullible. Your wisdom is the shinning light guiding them out of the storm."

"And a guide can never truly relax. He must be always attentive to the perils in the road and the dangers against his people."

"Take Moses, from the Bible. He leaded his people for forty years in the desert, without giving up hope."

"But he never got to the Promise Land. In the end, his God didn't find him worthy." Tattoo completed in a sad tone.

Dumbledore was turning his head from one side to the other, trying to keep up with the two men talking. His happiness with the perfect spot to read and relax had vanished a long time ago. He felt as tense and stressed as he used to feel during the last years of Voldemort comeback. He could feel a headache of gigantic proportions making steady progress inside his head.

"I did my guiding!" Dumbledore's voice sounded almost like he was whining. He took a deep breath and tried to keep control of his emotions.

"I'm almost 165 years old! I deserve some rest! And people should start to make decisions by themselves!" Even with all his might Dumbledore couldn't stop the complaint his voice and his words.

"Well, of course, sir." Mr. Roarke agreed but his tone implied that it was only for Dumbledore's benefit. "But you are leading the Wizarding World for so long that they count on you. You made so many decisions in their names that they will need some time to learn to make decisions for themselves."

"Oh, Merlin." Dumbledore shook his head in dismay. He felt utterly tired. "I think I will go back to my room and lay down a bit." And the man started to walk back to the hotel in small and tired footsteps.

"What should we say if someone from the Minister calls again, sir?" Tattoo asked in a loud voice.

Dumbledore winced and answered without turning around. "Tell them I am on a holiday."

Mr. Roarke and Tattoo watched as Dumbledore walked away. Tattoo had an evil smile in his face but Mr. Roarke signed with sadness.

"There should be an easier way to resolve things between those two."

"Oh, why, boss? This is too much fun to give it up!"

"He is right, Tattoo. He is an old man that deserves some time to relax."

"He didn't think other people needed anything he didn't wish them to have before," Tattoo answered without pity.

"He did what he thought was best and did it with the best of intentions."

"Let's not forget which road good intentions pave, boss."

"I'm not saying he was right, Tattoo, only that torturing him so may not be the best way to clear the air between Mr. Potter and Mr. Dumbledore."

"Well, it's Mr. Potter fantasy, right? And I think the kid deserves the chance to play a little with the guy who controlled his whole life like it was a videogame."

"Well…" Mr. Roarke signed again. "We will see where this we take them, won't we?"

Mr. Roarke and Tattoo walked back to the hotel in silence.

======================================================================

PERCY

Percy felt like he was in a dream or a very odd Floo travel. Because with everything he said, with every decision, Percy felt like he as in a tunnel, sliding through the events as if he was repeating everything. After the end of the Triwizard Tournament, with Minister Fudge coming back to the Ministry in a really bad mood, talking about old coots and noise school boys, Percy felt even more lost.

Before going home, he and all Ministry staff present that day had to hear an hour and a half of Fudge ranting against Dumbledore and Potter, and how he didn't want anybody listening or repeating anything those two have said or even would say in the future.

That was really odd, considering how much Fudge had leaning on Dumbledore over the years to help him run the Ministry. Almost every decision would pass through Dumbledore first, even when the Headmaster himself would say that Fudge had all the authority and knowledge to do things by himself.

The only times that Fudge wouldn't follow Dumbledore's opinions were when the Malfoys and other rich pureblood families were involved. Fudge liked his political position too much, was too used to the comforts money could buy to go against the old power and money in the Wizarding english society.

Now Percy sat at the kitchen's table at The Burrow and thought about all that happen in the last months.

He had made the right decisions, hadn't he? Okay, Mr. Crouch acted a little odd during his sickness, but how Percy should have know that something was so utterly wrong with him? Mr. Crouch left him in charge and Percy believed whole hearted that he was capable of doing the job. But when Mr. Crouch appeared dead in the Hogwarts' grounds, everything went berserk.

Now Percy was afraid. Really afraid of what would come to pass. He might loose his job or even worse, be demoted. He could end up in a useless job like the Centaur Liaison, or go to work with his father in the Misused Artifacts Department.

What should he do? Keep following Minister Fudge? But that would put him directly against his parents and his brothers, knowing how much they believed in Dumbledore and how much they liked that Potter boy.

Percy was nowhere near a conclusion when his father entered the kitchen and sat down by his side. The younger man kept his head down, hidden in his hands while the other man signed with weariness.

"I am so sorry that you will be in the middle of this, Percy." Arthur Weasley said in sad tone. "I had hoped that none of my children would need to live through another Dark Lord."

"How can you be so sure that he is back, Father?"

"Because Harry said so and Dumbledore believes him."

"He could be telling tales!" Percy cried, looking for something to grip in hope that his world would not change.

"He could be trying to create an explanation for the death of that Diggory boy! Maybe something happened between them and Potter is trying to escape what he did!"

"Percy! You should know Harry better than that! That boy doesn't hide behind fantasies and lies! That boy assumes more responsibilities than he has to! After what he did for your sister you should never doubt him!"

Percy stood up and walked to the window, letting his eyes get lost in the comfortable garden around the house. He knew every plant, every tree out there. Maybe he could even recognize some gnomes. This was safe. This was known.

"Father, the Minister doesn't believe in Potter or Dumbledore."

"Fudge is afraid, son. He's afraid of the change, of the trouble this means."

"We, as employees, are supposed to be loyal to the Minister," Percy said distraught.

"We are supposed to be loyal to our hearts, Percy. The Minister is human, he may commit mistakes. You should think with your own head and choose the path that you believe in." Arthur Weasley responded to the distress tone in his son's voice.

"But… Why should I believe in a spoiled boy over the Minister of Magic?"

"Harry is not spoiled, Percy, you know that. He's a shy young man with too many expectations around him and little knowledge of the world to deal with everything that keeps happen in his life."

"If he doesn't want attention, why he keeps getting in trouble!"

"He doesn't go looking for it, Percy!"

"He didn't have to go after that stone at Hogwarts!"

"Yes, ok, maybe… Maybe he's a little too curious for comfort, but that doesn't make him an attention seeker or a reckless boy. He saved your sister!"

"I don't know what to think. I want a career at the Ministry. I don't want to get stuck in a non-end job like you, Father." Percy said that without looking the other man in the face.

"It may look like a non-end job for you, Percy, but I am where I want to be. I like my job."

"But nobody respects you! And you don't get paid enough!"

"There are plenty of people that respect me for who I am and even for what I do. Because it is a job that needs to be done. Maybe if there weren't so many dark wizards and witches out there, my job wouldn't be necessary. Where our Secrecy Act would be if enchanted objects start overwhelming the Muggle world?"

"That's not the point!"

"Yes, it is, Percy. You do what you must. You choose what you want to do. Think with your heart, Percy. That was what your mother and I tried to teach all of you. You think for yourself and with your heart and then you choose the right path for you. And the right path usually is not the easiest one. But it is the one that let you sleep at night and let you look at yourself in the mirror in the mornings."

After these words, Arthur stood up and left the kitchen, letting his son stew in their conversation, knowing that there weren't much more he could say to convince Percy of anything.

The young man would need to think hard about all he knew, about what he wanted and he would reach a decision on his own. Arthur climbed the stairs toward his room praying to Merlin that his son would be able to make the right decision here.

Percy sat back at the table, his head again in his hands, and his mind in turmoil.

"What should I do? All I always dreamed of lead me to the Minister's direction, but something inside my heart aches when I think about withdraw from my family. It's almost like a warning bell going on against my rational reasons." Percy thought feeling more lost than when he sat at this table earlier.

That was a Weasley that would not get much sleep this night.


	4. In the Middle of Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that Percy's part are not coming the way I first imagine it. I hope this don't wreck the rest of the story.

CHAPTER 4 – IN THE MIDDLE OF THINGS

ALBUS

Back in his room, Dumbledore conjured a comfortable chaise and sit by the window. His headache was trying to open a hole in his skull but the implications of his hosts comment kept coming back to him.

Yes, he was at the forefront of the Wizarding world for a long time. And he did played the various pieces… people! as needed to conduct the situation back to its right track. After all, he had the greater good in mind! Some people was hurt, he knew that. He was sorry for this but the need of the many outweighs the need of the one, and the end justifies the means.

Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes but he couldn't relax for long before an owl fly into the room and land over the old man's knee. The owl offered his leg with an attached letter in quite an imperative way. With a sad sigh Dumbledore took the letter and the owl flew out without a second glance.

He opened the letter and was surprise and angry again. Dumbledore stood up and walked to the wall where a fireplace seemed to be just a decorative piece, being full of flowers. With a flick of his wand the flowers disappeared and a fire was in their place. Opening a small box over the mantle, Dumbledore took a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. He then put his head in and roared the address he wanted to access.

"MINISTRY OF MAGIC! MINISTER BONES'S OFFICE! ALBUS DUMBLEDORE CALLING!"

After feeling his head pass through the wards in the fire, Dumbledore was able to see the Minister Office and Amelia Bones turning in her chair to face the fireplace.

"Dumbledore! To what I own the pleasure?" The greeting was educated but there wasn't much welcoming in her voice.

"Madame Bones…"

"Minister, if you will, Dumbledore," she corrected him.

"Well, yes… Well…" The man felt a bit out of place but took a deep breath and went on. "Well, Minister, I'm calling to ask what seemed to be the problem in the Ministry."

"Problem? We don't have any problem here, Dumbledore."

"Well, then… Why did I receive two owls today from the Department of Magic Education and from the new Department of Magic Children Welfare?"

"I don't check each and every action from all departments. What are these all about?"

"They are asking me about changes in Hogwarts's curriculum and about the orphanage that Harry wants to found."

"So?"

"Why they are asking me about that, especially when I'm on a holiday?"

"Well, I don't know…" Amelia Bones seemed to stop and think about it for a minute. "Maybe they are asking you now because you made other decisions for them in the past."

"Of course I did! But that was then! I'm on a holiday now! There isn't any war or a big danger now! Other people should be able to make these decisions now!"

"Well, Dumbledore, after years with you making all decisions – behind the scene or not – it should take a while for people to relearn to make their own decisions or even trust others decisions."

"But Minerva McGonagall and Harry Potter are the persons responsible for these issues. They can make those decisions!"

"Maybe the persons that wrote to you from those departments are afraid that you would overrule their decisions. So asking you directly will save them time and work."

"Why would I overrule their decisions?"

"Because you have done it before."

"Yes, but… But…" Dumbledore made a quite good impression of a fish, opening and closing his mouth without being able to say anything.

"You did that in the past, Dumbledore."

"But we were at war! There were reasons… It was for the greater good… The means…"

"You can explain it in any way you want, Dumbledore. But what people see is that you did it. Even if you did have good reasons for all of your actions, nobody else knew what they were. They only saw the actions and the results."

"But… I… But… Well…" Dumbledore went back to open and close his mouth, once again not knowing how to respond.

"I believe that Minerva and Mr. Potter are more than capable to make decisions and good ones at that. Bu it's know that sometimes they don't see eye to eye with you, Albus, and that when you want, you overrule them. That's why people rather go directly to you. Less trouble ahead this way." Amelia said regretfully.

"I wouldn't do it now…"

"You would do it whenever you thought necessary. It would be better if you continue to make all decisions or if you stop to make them all together, Albus. Half way won't solve anything." She said seriously. She observed the lost expression in the older man face and felt a bit sad herself for the entire situation. But it was his doing after all and he was the only one who could solve it.

"And it would help if you answer those letters too. Work is waiting for these decisions. Good day, Albus." And Amelia Bones finished the conversation closing the connection, making Dumbledore's head be pushed out of her fire.

The Headmaster almost fell on the floor, still surprised with the entire conversation. He shook his head and picked a bit more Floo and repeated the process to throw it in the fire and put his head to call the next location.

"Hogwarts! Headmaster's office! Minerva, are you there?"

"Yes, Albus, what do you want?" The Deputy Headmistress appeared to be emerged in work and not too happy to be interrupted.

"I received a letter from the Department of Magic Education…"

"Oh, good! And what is your decision?"

"Minerva, I'm on a holiday. I hoped you could deal with all the school's issues until I came back."

"Well, I too thought that it would work like that. But that…. person on the department won't accept my decision on this change without your confirmation." Professor McGonagall had her lips so tight that it was like she didn't have a mouth at all. It was more than plain how much she was upset with the situation.

Dumbledore sighed. "I'll write to them and I'll make perfectly clear that your decisions stand."

"Huff! As if…" Dumbledore could hear the comment whispered by the woman. He chose to ignore it and went ahead with his next question.

"What about Harry?"

"What about him?"

"I received a letter from the new Department of Magic Children Welfare about the orphanage he's planning. About rules and so on."

"Well, I believe it would be quite the same. After all, you DO know best, don't you, Albus?" The question was quite sarcastic.

Dumbledore chose to ignore the comment again.

"Where is he? I would like to talk to him about this."

"I don't know where he is. I know that he was quite upset about the… unwillingness of the new department to hear him out."

"Oh, my…" Dumbledore sighed. This wasn't good. Harry Potter upset was not a pretty sight. "And what he did?"

"Nothing. He just said he would take some days to rest. He probably will be back when the Weasleys come back from their honeymoon. Hermione will be able to help him out." Minerva McGonagall couldn't hide how much proud she felt for the young woman.

"Yes, yes… Miss Granger is quite the force when her mind and heart are at it."

"MRS. WEASLEY!" Professor McGonagall corrected forcefully. Then she sighed, tired, and asked: "That will be all, Albus? I have a lot to work to finish."

Dumbledore was surprise with her attitude but he prefers not to deal with it right now.

"Ah… Yes, Minerva, I think so. I'll answer the Ministry. Good day." And he closed the fire connection still a bit miffed with the entire conversation.

He shook his head and walked back to the chair by the window. Nearby a coffee table hold the two letters from the Ministry. Dumbledore stared at them sadly and sit in the chaise tiredly.

'What now?'

===========================================================

HERMIONE

"RON! How could you! Viktor, I'm so sorry!"

"No problem, Hermione. I can understand the surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"The Bulgarian Quidditch team is taking some time off before the Preliminaries games for the next World Cup. A tropical island is the best place to relax, do you not agree?"

"Absolutely!" Hermione answered happily. She turned completely to the player, giving her back to her husband. "But this IS quite a surprise!"

"I am happy to see you again, Hermione. Would it be possible for us to talk? I would like to know how you are now and what happened since we stopped writing to each other."

"She is married!" Ron screamed from behind the young woman.

"Yes! But there are so much more to talk about!" Hermione moved to block the red head.

Viktor looked from one to the other and decided to keep his attention on the girl. He offered his arm in an invitation.

"You want to lunch with me? We can talk then."

"Of course!" Hermione took his arm and told Ron she would see him later without looking back in his direction. Then they walked away with Hermione smiling brightly to the other man.

Ron stayed in the same place, gobsmacked. 'What just happened!' He asked himself.

The minutes passed but Ron didn't moved until a beautiful brunette using a colorful sarong approached him and touched his arm, smiling.

"You want some company? I can introduce you to other guests so you won't be alone."

"Huh?" Ron never thought about himself as terrible intelligent – that was why they had Hermione after all; or even quick and smart in his answers – that was Harry's way to disarm some enemies and some hot situations. But right now Ron felt even more lost.

"You know, there are other girls here and they would love to meet you."

"Girls!" Ron finally paid attention to the woman by his side. "I'm married! I can't go on meeting other women!" He answered quite outraged.

The girl in the sarong took a step back.

"I'm sorry, but when I saw that girl leave you to go with the famous Quidditch player I thought you had lost your gamble. I only wanted to help."

"She's my wife! She's not with that slimy-dark-thick neck of a git!" Ron screamed.

The girl looked to Ron and then turned to look at the buffet table that offered lunch to all the guests around the pool. Hermione and Viktor were quite visible, laughing and talking while holding plates in their hands but not eating much.

"Well… She seemed a bit more interested in him right now." The girl stared at Ron again. "You didn't do anything to make her mad, did you?"

"NO!" Ron answered immediately. "Well… She was complaining because I called her Mione…" He said deject.

"Oh, a love nickname! I think it's so sweet when couples give each other nicknames!"

"Well, Hermione didn't like the own I invented for her."

"Maybe she doesn't understand what it means," the girl said, trying to help.

Ron shook his head, completely lost. He could see the other couple a short distance away. Viktor took the plate from Hermione's hand and put it together with his plate in a nearby table. Then he put an arm around her shoulders and walked away with a smiling Hermione staring into his eyes. Ron's face become redder and redder, almost like in a competition with the young man's hair.

"I will beat him to a pulp for touching her!" He said between his teeth, lost in anger.

The girl held his arm and proved to be stronger than her appearance when she was able to hold him in place.

"She chooses to be with him. You should not interfere. I don't believe she would like if you cause a scene."

"But… She… We… But…" Ron was really lost. "She is my wife. This was suppose to be our honeymoon," he added deject.

"I'm really sorry," the girl in the sarong said. "Sometimes, after the deed is done, some regrets appear. Maybe she just wants some time to enjoy things a bit. And afterwards she will come back to you and all the enchantment will be back."

"Enjoy herself a bit? Why she wouldn't enjoy herself with me?" Ron was trying to sort things out in his mind. "Enchantment? I don't know about any enchantment. We start as friends but then…" While he was trying to understand what was happening and the explanations the other girl was trying to offer, something clicked in his mind.

"Enchantment! THE GIT! That's it! He put Hermione under a spell! I'll kill that overbearing Bulgarian Quidditch falsification!" Ron yelled and tried again to advance toward the direction the other couple had taken.

Once more the girl stopped him.

"Wait! It's not possible! Mr. Roarke would never permit it!"

"I don't know about Mr. Roarke! But I won't permit that some slimy git try to manipulate my wife!" And Ron rehearsal some menacing steps forward.

"No! You don't understand! Mr. Roarke has means to detect this kind of thing! Nobody can be put under a controlling spell here! Not without the boss knowing!" She was still hold Ron's arm.

Ron stopped pushing forward abruptly.

"This Mr. Roarke would know? I have to talk to him!"

"Mr. Roarke is the host here. He was at the garden when you arrived."

"Oh…" Ron tried to remember. "He was the talk guy with a big smile and white robes?"

"Exactly."

"Well, let's find him and put an end to the evil plans of that Bulgarian git!"

"That won't be possible, Mr. Weasley."

Ron turned in the direction of the voice to find a small man, also dressed in white robes, talking to him.

"What you mean 'it's not possible'?" Ron's face was again starting to flash red.

"It means that Mr. Roarke is busy right now and won't be able to talk to you." Tattoo answered seriously.

"But I need some help here! I can't let this git put his hands all over my wife!"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, as the assistant of Mr. Roarke, I can try to resolve any problems that might appear here in the island."

"SO! Let's go, little guy! We must find them out and discover what kind of spell the git used on Hermione!"

"First, Mr. Weasley, I would prefer you didn't refer to me as 'little guy'. My name is Tattoo." The fierce expression convinced Ron he wouldn't like to defy the statement.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I didn't remember you name."

"It's all right, Mr. Weasley. We hadn't spoken early. But in concerning with your wife, I must say that she's not under any kind of spell."

"What you mean! She's acting odd! She's not herself! My Hermione would never go around half naked and letting that Bulgarian git put his hands all over her!"

"I'm sorry to be the one to have to clarify the situation, Mr. Weasley. But this trip is part of your wife's fantasy. She wanted to experiment new things and try out what she didn't had the time or the courageous to try before."

Ron felt gobsmacked again. He could feel his chin hitting the floor.

"You mean that… My Hermione… She's…. What…" He couldn't form a complete thought.

"Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley is doing exactly what she wants and what she planned to do when you came here, Mr. Weasley."

Ron let himself fall sited in one of the chairs by the pool. He couldn't close his mouth and he couldn't understand all that was said.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you that, Mr. Weasley. I thought that your wife would have clarified the situation before this situation aroused. If you need anything else, please, come to us. We would like to make your stay here as pleasurably as possible." And Tattoo walked away, a bit sad with the result of this conversation.

Ron just stayed sited, still incapable to grasp all the meaning behind the information he just received. The girl in the sarong sited by his side, putting an arm around his shoulders in a friendly way.

"It's like I said, sometimes a girl needs to rethink what she has done. She will talk with him and laugh a bit. Afterwards she will come back to you, happy again."

"What did I do wrong? Why she' having doubts now?"

"Probably it's nothing to do with you. It's just her. You two are really young. Maybe she's afraid of loosing something."

"Why I'm not afraid?" Ron turned to the girl with a very sad and lost expression in his face.

The girl felt her heart jump. Sometimes it was really hard to keep apart of the guest's problems and not interfere in a very definitive away. But Mr. Roarke always reminds them that the people who visit the island are there to resolve their own problems and doubts. If someone else enters this mix, the result would be even worse than what they had to start with.

"Some decisions and believes are easier for some people. I bet your wife is the type to analyze everything, right?" After the nod from Ron, the girl continued. "People who think too much have more difficulty in accept decisions made by the heart."

Ron stared at her for some time and then nodded in acceptance to her.

================================================================

PERCY

He couldn't decide what to do, so he decided to wait and see what might happen.

And the time passed in a strange way for Percy.

He watched the come and goes of his family with a certain worry and the Ministry seemed to change little except that Fudge started to talk to him more often and instead of an inquiry that Percy expected for what happened do Mr. Crouch, he was offered a promotion to Assistant directly under Minister Fudge!

Today Percy was going to Kings Cross together with his parents to pick up his brothers and his sister, back from Hogwarts. Percy was really worried, weighting his options and all the political motivations behind his promotion.

With all his ambition, Percy wasn't naïve enough to believe that his actions during the Triwizard Tournament would go unchecked. Even for the sake of property and the public, an inquiry was needed. But Fudge has brushed it away, saying that "the Wizarding society doesn't need to know everything. We, the government, are here to protect them from undesired knowledge."

But being a scholar, Percy had to ask himself: what is "undesired knowledge"? If Fudge was interested in protecting him, Percy, a young and unknown employee of the Ministry, what he would be capable of doing for himself, or someone higher on the political ladder?

With his head absolutely full of these unwelcome thoughts, Percy walked with his parents through the barrier of the platform nine-and-three-quarters.

He was quite impressed with the serious faces on the children. Even the twins seemed a bit disconcerted and they thanked Harry Potter before the Weasleys walked away from the station. Percy couldn't help himself and had to look back to the dark haired boy left behind.

The boy seemed tired and a bit lost, he even looked like he had aged from the last time Percy saw him at the end of the Second Task. Harry was sited in his truck, lost in thought. Percy run a bit to keep up with his family, also lost in thought.

His mind and ambition was telling him to go with Minister Fudge but his heart kept screaming about everything he had seen. Maybe there was much in the ways of physical proof, but Harry Potter had never lied before and he HAD saved Ginny's life…

The next months were a blur and a confusing time for Percy. He accepted the promotion and started to work close to Minister Fudge. He kept asking him questions about Dumbledore and Harry Potter and when Percy couldn't or wouldn't answer, the man was not happy. But when the Daily Prophet started to write about the questionable sanity of Dumbledore and Potter, Fudge jumped at the opportunity. All kinds of restrict information started to leave the Ministry and end up at the hands of reporters. Percy was seriously offended with the lack of responsibility but again, when he tried to investigate Fudge himself told him to let go. "It's for the good of the Wizarding World, Weatherby."

The repeated errors with his name were what set Percy off. He might still have doubts about You-Know-Who return. He might even don't like Harry Potter as much as the rest of the family. He might begrudge Dumbledore's interfere in everything. But the lack of respect showed to him was something he never suffered before! Why a Malfoy would be treated with ultimate respect and humility even when he should be under investigation and he, Percy Weasley, a loyal and hard-working employee of the Ministry was dismiss without a second thought?

The next time Fudge called him "Weatherby" sealed his decision. Percy went looking for Dumbledore and talked about his doubts in both sides of the story.

Dumbledore was his usual understanding grandfatherly figure and asked Percy to keep an open mind and do what he though was right. That was really the point, wasn't it? Do what was right and not what was easy.

From that day on, Percy found himself immersed in a web of lies and a dance to escape suspicious. He started to have long talks with Professor Snape about the art of spying. And he started to see things that never before he took notice of. The constant visits of Malfoy Sr. to Fudge and how something against Dumbledore or Potter always happened afterwards. The little white lies going out the Ministry and the complete gullible of the Wizarding world. The fear that penetrated the air anywhere those who believed in the return of the Dark Lord tread. The mass escape from Azkaban prison and how the Ministry seemed completely ineffective about the situation.

The time equivalent of the Hogwarts school year passed even more strangely. The Under Secretary Umbridge took the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, even without any qualifications. Then came all those stupid Educational Decrees and his father injury. Percy wasn't really a part of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix and didn't know what was all about, but he was again divided between the unseemly attitude of them to guard something inside the Ministry itself and the wrongness of Fudge's choice to ignore everything that was happening around him.

The things kept piling up. The way Fudge tried to expel Harry Potter and end up with an order of prison for Dumbledore. The teachers being persecuted inside Hogwarts! Percy believed in authority in all levels. But the undermanned way of dealing with all things were really greeting his nerves.

The twins leaving the school after a confrontation with Umbridge almost mad Percy give up the entire situation. He was incensed that his brothers were threat with a whipping from that… that Squib Filch! It was his father; all healthy again, that talked him out of it.

"The Wizarding society needs people to trust, Percy. If you felt outraged by this situation, then you have the right feelings about the government. You are needed. Sometimes we have to go through the mud to get to the garden."

Not a very inspiring image, but Percy understood. So he kept doing his job and he kept a watchful look at Fudge.

The end of the school year topped it all. His brother and sister followed Potter and three other students and they were able to break through all the protections of the most guarded department in the Ministry of Magic.

Percy didn't see the end of the battle of the Department of Mysteries but he saw the results. The mess on various rooms of the DoM and the destroyed statue on the Atrium.

Back on the kitchen of the Burrow, just like the end of the Ron's fourth year, after the Triwizard Tournament, Percy sat at the table with a cup of tea on his hands, confused thoughts and his father once more in front of him.

"You saw the Atrium, Percy?"

"Yes… A mess…. The statue… I don't know…" Percy looked at his father. "You know what happened?"

"I wasn't with the others, but I talked a bit with Moody at St.Mungo's." Mr. Weasley ran his hand over his already disheveled hair. "You-Know-Who was sending dreams to Harry…"

Percy gulped and toughed his hold on the tea cup.

"During the last test of the OWLs, looks like Harry had a vision and believed that his godfather was being torture by You-Know-Who himself inside the Department of Mysteries."

"But… But is impossible! He would never been able to get inside the Ministry undetected!"

"Well, I know that and you know that, but Harry didn't know. In his defense I must say that he tried to confirm his vision. He managed to contact the place his godfather was through the Floo but…" Again Mr. Weasley stopped the tale and took a deep breath. "But a house-elf told Harry that he wasn't in the house, that he had left and the house-elf didn't know where he went."

"A house-elf? Of whom we are talking about?"

"Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black! You knew where the criminal was and never told the Ministry?" Percy made a movement as if he would stand but freeze when he felt his father hand over his arm.

"Calm down, Percy. Yes, I knew where Sirius was. He and I both are in the Order of the Phoenix, helping Dumbledore. Sirius was innocent. If he had a fair trial he would never been send to Azkaban. But Fudge wouldn't listen. He didn't listen when Dumbledore found out about Sirius innocence, like he didn't listen when Dumbledore told him about You-Know-Who return."

Percy felt like the last of his world had crumble around him. So many things were upside down. So many lies and so much distrust. Then something his father said suck in.

"Was? What you mean by 'was'?"

Mr. Weasley gulped and Percy could see his hands shake.

"Sirius died in the Department of Mysteries. He dueled Bellatrix Lestrange and end up falling through the veil in the Room of Death." Another deed breath. "Remus said that Harry was absolutely distraught. But there's more. There's always more with Harry Potter. But we will have to wait until we can talk to Dumbledore."

Percy kept his eyes on his tea cup.

"Things will get more serious now. Fudge can not play with hate news and a blind eye anymore, Percy. Now, more than ever, will be the moment to make your choices."

With a last fatherly hand over Percy's shoulder, Mr. Weasley left the kitchen to go to his bedroom.

And almost an exact year after he done that, Percy was once again sat at the table, his head in his hands, and his mind in turmoil once more.

"What now? Dumbledore and Potter were right. Fudge was wrong. And once more I can make my head and my heart agrees in anything."

That was another night that Percy wouldn't get much sleep.

==================================================================

SEVERUS

Severus was not surprise that he was sorted on Slytherin again. Or that Black, Lupin and Potter were Gryffindors again. The biggest twist was Pettigrew.

Since the three future Marauders spent the trip in the Hogwarts Express with Snape, they didn't met or befriended the small sniveling Pettigrew.

And since Snape wasn't with Lucius Malfoy and his gang, they accepted Pettigrew – a lesser pureblood representative, but never the less, a pureblood – in their mist, as a useful lackey.

And that was the reason why, this time around, Pettigrew was sorted in Slytherin. Snape recognized the pattern: the rat choose to stay close to those who showed the willingness and the power to protect him.

On the first time around – the real time – Black, Potter and Lupin should have encounter and protect Pettigrew and he probably begged to the Hat to put him in Gryffindor to stay close to his new found protectors.

This time Malfoy's gang was the one to offer protection first. It would cost Pettigrew much more in the end, but he couldn't know that after all. So, the rat asked and was easily and put in Slytherin.

In retrospect, the house of the cunning ones was the best place for him, no matter how much Severus regrets to have to acknowledge this.

While the first year of school passed him by, Snape could recognize how the other Slytherins treated Pettigrew. He was their servant, almost a house-elf. They didn't go too far in fear of the teachers' reactions, but did enough to humiliate and billeted the boy.

Watching this happening, Snape couldn't stop himself of wondering what possess the rat to join the Death Eaters the first time around and to betray his friends of the time.

Even if the Marauders played a bit with Wormtail, they were always available to help the weaker boy with classes or any kind of trouble around the school. Unlike the Slytherins. Pettigrew couldn't have been so dim witted to not notice the powerful friendship he had with the other three Marauders.

Remembering his encounter with Black, Lupin and Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack back on Harry's third year at Hogwarts; Snape couldn't avoid agreeing with the other two Marauders. Wormtail should have died before betraying one of his friends. They certainly would have died for him in a very Gryffindorish way that Snape loathed himself for admire.

The second earth shattering moment in Severus's fantasy was when Potter and Black invited him to be part of their little gang to prank around the school, hell bend in discover all its secrets and play around as much as possible.

Severus Snape was invited to be the fourth Marauder! This went far beyond his wildest fantasies for the possible changes in behavior or relationship with those boys.

So, Severus Snape, the epitome of Slytherin, joined the three Gryffindor boys and experiment the freedom of running wild during the school year.

Time had little meaning inside his fantasy. The year passed quickly and suddenly Snape was older and in the middle of his second year at Hogwarts. His friendship with the other Marauders had flourished as he never would have dreamed of. And around him things did changed. The rivalry between the houses weren't as pronounced as he remembered. There wasn't as many prejudice attitudes as before.

After another day playing Quidditch and talking with the Marauders, Severus went back to the Slytherin common room with such a bewildering expression that the others felt save to approach him. Usually Snape had such a forbidden frown that not even Prefects find need or interest in bother him. This shouldn't be a problem because the first time around Snape was a snarky precocious git too.

"You spend an awful amount of time with those Gryffindors, Snape."

Severus kind of wake up to face the fourth year Bellatrix Black.

"Know thy enemy," was Snape's answer.

"I know one of them and there's nothing worth knowing there," replied Bellatrix.

"You may think you know your cousin Sirius, but you have no idea what the Gryffindor Black is capable of," Snape responded walking toward his bedroom.

"He's right, Bella. It's best to know your enemies from the inside. How their minds work, where they are strong or weak." Malfoy's voice was smooth and patronizing.

"It's better to tread with care when you don't know which road you're traveling," was the last response from Snape, delivered with a cold stare before he disappeared in the way to his bedroom.

And time went on. The years in Hogwarts continued to advance without a perceptive change. Snape felt like he was growing up all over again. And he was learning so much more about himself and the world around him.

Snape recognized that pureblood children, especially the ones from Slytherin families, didn't usually have a very happy childhood. Everything was about politics and connections. After they went to Hogwarts, they didn't look for friends but contacts. They lost their innocent about the world quite early on.

Severus was finally able to say out loud – or at least out loud to himself – that he envied James Potter. Because Potter has loving parents that didn't ask him to be their tool in the political world. Because Potter has a nice and happy childhood, with friends and games, and so little worries about the adult world.

Snape knew he envied Sirius Black for his courage and force of will for stand up to his family and be able to choose being different. For choosing a different path than the one expected of him.

Even Remus Lupin with his "fur little problem" had a childhood as good as possible, because his parents made everything they could to give Lupin the chance of a normal and happy life.

When Potter and Black came to him, Snape, for confirmation of their suspicious about Lupin, Severus was a bit surprise and more than a bit envious of the unshakable support the other two boys were ready to offer the little werewolf.

More than his prejudice toward Gryffindors and Potter, Snape had to make a lot of effort to accept to keep up with Lupin and to try helping him. But then Severus had always – very secretly – dreamed of become an Animagus. In the company of these "new marauders", he finally achieved his dream and learnt how to become a raven.

The liberty of spread his wings and fly quickly become one of the most treasured feelings and memories of his fantasy.

And watching the difficult transformations without Wolfbane made him soft toward Lupin's problem. In the end the friendship engulfing the four boys was helping to cure any and all pain that Snape cared. He was really amazed how complete faith can help someone to thrive for better things.

So, this time around, when the Marauders made their infamous map, it read:

'Messrs. Corax, Moony, Padfoot and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP'


	5. Rocks on the Road

CHAPTER 5 – ROCKS ON THE ROAD

PERCY

Percy still felt divided between his mind and his heart. Last year that feeling he couldn't explain pushed him to offer his help to Albus Dumbledore, passing on apparently innocuous information from the Ministry and Fudge to the Headmaster.

What happened during the year helped Percy to calm his troubled heart and his righteous mind.

The unbelievable battle in the Department of Mysteries shocked him, even more when he father explained about the presence and innocence of Sirius Black.

Now Fudge was out of the front line, subdued and a little lost. But Percy considered himself luck because Scrimegour, the new elected Minister, decided to keep him. With Scrimegour's attitude, ready to jump in action, Percy believed that Dumbledore wouldn't need to interfere so much.

So the year advanced with some trepidation. There was people disappearing and not one single idea of what happened to them. But there was also some people being arrested because the Minister needed to do something.

The public seemed a bit more satisfied and Percy felt a bit irked that Dumbledore and Potter weren't applauding the Minister's actions.

So, once more, Percy was caught detaching himself from his family because, again, they choose to side with the old man and the insufferable teenager.

Didn't they knew or understand the great effort being made to deal with the situation, to deal with the threat? Sometimes you need to do something not so nice so the rest of the time, or other people, were kept happy and felt confidence.

Percy couldn't talk with his siblings without fighting. He started to run from his father while in the Ministry building and he only went to the Burrow when his mother insisted.

The time did pass quickly and while his mind kept telling him that the Minister was doing whatever he could, his heart still throbbed in pain.

When Christmas came, Percy saw himself following Scrimegour toward the Burrow. The man wanted to bring the Boy-Who-Lived into the sphere of the Ministry. After all, Potter was the Chosen One, the one who would finally defeat the dark lord, if you're to believe what the Daily Prophet liked to write.

Their reception was a bit cold but extremely polite, as Percy knew it would be. His parents wouldn't let their manners slide even if they didn't like the situation.

So, while the Minister talked in private with Harry Potter in another room, Percy stayed with his family. The silence and the stares were becoming more than awkward, more like borderline dangerous, when Mrs. Weasley stopped the wriggling of her hands and tried to pretend that everything was normal.

"Percy, dear, don't you want to eat something?"

"Thank you, mother, but no."

"You're too good even to eat the same food as us, Perc?" Fred asked venomously.

"Better that way! More to us! He can eat the Minister's food!" Ron retorted angrily.

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley shoutted.

"Yeah, Ron and Fred, we should be nice to the 'guest'." Bill put up his best 'older brother' attitude.

"Bill!" Molly exclaimed. "What's wrong with all of you?"

"Well, 'Mother'," George tried his best Percy's imitation. "We think that people who ignore their families, especially during Christmas and hard times, shouldn't expect to be more than guests in our home."

"I'm not ignoring you!" Percy reacted. "I am quite busy at the Ministry, working to make our world a safer place."

"Yeah, sure, arresting big-mouthed boys while the real killers walk around distributing money for the next election campaign." Bill retorted.

"What's wrong with you all!" Percy screamed, close to loose his temper. "The Minister is doing his best!"

"The best for his image, you mean." Fred completed.

The young man took a deep breath, like someone preparing to explain some difficult things to a young and not so bright child. "The situation is complicated. We have a new man for the job and he IS doing the best he can. Maybe not everything is popular but it's the best for our society." Percy seemed satisfied with his explanation.

"There is no such thing as 'best for society' but slightly wrong. You have to do what is right, no matter the cost, if you want things to keep going right." Bill shouted.

"Yeah, Perc, actions that only look good on the front page of the Daily Prophet aren't what our society need," Fred smirked.

"We need people interested in doing what is right in the long run and the correct what is wrong right now." George completed.

"This is a government's matter, not a family issue of whom gets more bacon!" Percy shouted back.

Molly was getting more and more nervous, and she kept repeating "Boys, boys…" without much result.

"Enough!" It was Arthur once more that cut the shouting match.

"We are adults here, all entitled to our own opinions. It's a matter of faith and choices. Each one of us has to make choices through our lives and then live with the consequences of these choices." He took a deep breath and turned to look directly to Percy.

"Do what you think it's best, son, as we will. I don't want any more disagreement between us all, especially on Christmas."

Percy nodded and stayed in the same place, a little unnerved by the silence that came back to the room.

"Well, I think I'll choose not to stay in the same room with that git." Ron said and stomped toward the door, only to stop because Harry and the Minister were coming back.

"Weasley, we're leaving."

"Yes, sir!" And Percy jumped to follow the Minister.

The rest in the room turned expectantly to Harry.

"He wanted me to be his poster boy," Harry told them quietly. "I said that if he keep doing things for the public and not what needs to be done, then my answer was no."

"Good for you!" The twins said together.

And that was the last Percy was capable to hear before the door closed behind him.

The life kept running away from Percy. The breach between the Minister and Dumbledore grew and the young man felt more lost than ever.

And once more the end of the school year happened with a bang. This time was an attack directly inside Hogwarts with the help of one Draco Malfoy. The boy opened up the school gates for a group of Death Eaters that took advantage of Dumbledore's absence.

Of course Percy only knew about what happened after the fact. When some Death Eaters were delivered to the Ministry cells bound and stunned. To save the school, Snape had to blow up his cover as a spy and Bill Weasley was injured.

In the meeting between Aurors, the Minister himself, Dumbledore and some Order members, Percy heard all that happened and how Dumbledore and Potter were out of the school and only arrived after all the fight had ended.

The Minister was incensed and tried to shift some blame toward the Order of the Phoenix. As usual, Dumbledore stood his ground and, in the end, was the Minister that had to back paddle and accept a lot of ideas of the Headmaster.

In the same manner as the last couple years, Percy found himself at the Burrow's kitchen the night before his parents would pick up Ron and Ginny at King's Cross. Seated with him, this time, were his father and his mother.

Bill had been released from St. Mungos and should be completed well in no time. The twins were sleeping in their store and Charlie would come from Romania to spend the summer at home.

Percy felt some difficult to look directly in his parents eyes. He sighed and finally got the courage to ask: "What went wrong this time, dad?"

"Well, Percy, I don't really know. What I can tell you are that each of us chooses to do what we think is right in this situation. This is a dark moment for the Wizarding society, Percy, and dark times ask for some rash measures. Sometimes, some very unpopular measures. But some measures with real results. To arrest people who like to talk loud is not the right thing to do. To go after rich people who may be financing the dark lord and the Death Eaters is harder but it is what needs to be done."

"But the Minister was doing something! He even asked Potter to help!"

"He asked Harry to say he agreed with everything the Minister was doing. Is not the same thing."

"Potter is a boy! An adolescent! He should do what he is told."

"Following your reasoning, Harry does do what he is told. But he does what Dumbledore tells him, not the Minister."

"But the Minister should be the ultimate authority."

"Percy…" Arthur sighed and tried to find the right words. "Authority is not only a question of position or even power. A person has to know what he or she is doing to have authority in any situation."

"But the Minister knows!"

"No, he doesn't, Percy."

"Percy…" It was Molly this time trying to contribute something. "I think everybody wants this to end. No more fights, no more fear. But it's not so easy. There are bigger problems than a young man that thinks he can gain something inventing stories. And government, in general, doesn't attack the bigger problem first. They… I don't know, start small? Dumbledore is the one who wants to go directly to the source of the problem."

"And what that supposes to mean?"

"It means that Dumbledore and Harry will go after You-Know-Who himself."

"They are crazy!"

"They will do what needs to be done."

"I… What…" Percy tried to find something to say but he felt truly lost. He believed in the Minister and his work. He thought that they were doing something to help. But he never thought about attacking He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named directly. Or if that was even possible. And to think that an old man and a teenager were planning to do so… Mind boggling.

"We will continue to do what we think is right, Percy, and what we can do. And you know that you are always welcome, no matter what."

"Yes, father." Percy answered. "Well… I think…" Percy stood up and looked around trying to decide what to do now.

"Sleep here tonight, Percy." Mrs. Weasley asked. "You can come with us to the station tomorrow, to pick up Ron and Ginny."

Looking at the hopeful expression of his mother Percy decided to accept the invitation and embrace the warm and security that his parents' house represented.

After changing clothes and lied down in his old bed, Percy lost himself in thought.

'How come things are getting more confusing? It was suppose to be simple. Follow rules, accept authority, and keep in the right path. How come each year I feel more lost than the last? Or my head and my heart can not agree to anything?'

And the young man succumbed to sleep without reaching any conclusion once again.

==============================================================

ALBUS

The day didn't finish quickly enough for Dumbledore but in the end, against all expectations, he slept really well.

The shinning sun lifted the old man's spirit the next morning. Albus summoned the breakfast while making plans to really enjoy himself that day.

After the filling meal, Dumbledore sited at the small table by the window and wrote simple and direct answers to the letters he had received yesterday. For both the Headmaster repeated his position as being on a holiday and indicated – again – Professor McGonagall for the educational questions and Harry Potter to decide what ever was needed for the orphanage.

After leaving the letters at the hotel lobby so they could be owl to the Ministry, Albus choose to walk towards an isolate beach and find some peace and solitude so he could finally relax.

But then once more the peace Albus found in the silence and emptiness didn't last long. The old man was awakened from his nice slumber under the sun by the sound of several feet crunching the sand.

Dumbledore opened his eyes and sited a bit upright in his beach chair and watched a young woman, followed by half a dozen aged people advanced, all of them dressed in exercises clothes.

Albus relaxed again in his chair, ready to go back to his nap and let the enthusiastic group go on with their exercise. But it was not meant to be.

"Oh, mister! Come and join us! We have a very interesting walk planned for this morning." The young woman called happily.

"Yes, old chap," one of the two males present in the group added. "Come and help us strength our ranks. The female side of this battalion is overriding us!" The wrinkled face talked about a long and eventful life but the energy in the voice assured that this man still had a lot to live for.

Trying to hide his irritation with the interruption of his nice nap, Dumbledore turned to the group and smiled his benign smile.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I was planning to spend some time just relaxing under the sun. In the afternoon I may do some exploring. But the main reason for me to be here is to rest."

"Rest!" It was one of the women talking now. "You can rest when you die! Life was made to be lived!"

"Yes, come on! You can sleep at night."

"After the dancing!"

Now all in the group were involved in pull him out of his chair.

"But… No… Please… No… All I want is to rest and relax…"

But Dumbledore voice simple disappeared under all the talk of the others. Without really knowing how it happened, Albus found himself walking in the middle of the group and having to participate in the conversation, even giving suggestions for other activities.

The old Headmaster was so overwhelmed by the entire situation that he failed to notice Mr. Roarke and Tattoo by the side of one of the pathways the group crossed.

"I don't know how much more he can take." Mr. Roarke commented with a sad tone.

"Well, if you wish to make some calculations, considering only the Hogwarts' years, Mr. Potter have 7 years of manipulation to pay back. Taking only 10 of that, one could calculated about 7 months or 7 days, if Mr. Potter is feeling generous." Tattoo replied with a smirk.

"I don't think the old man can take 7 more hours of this." Mr. Roarke shook his head, still watching the way the agile aged group went.

"Well, this is what happens to people that meddled too much in the lives of others and don't consider the consequences." Tattoo sounded unforgiven.

"I said before: there should be a better way for Mr. Potter and the Headmaster to solve their issues. Where is Mr. Potter now?"

"Ah, boss, you don't want to interrupt the boy now. He's really busy, surrounded by papers and plans for that orphanage of his. He won't have the Ministry or Dumbledore interfering with it."

"Where, Tattoo?"

"Ah…." The shorter man pouted. "In the studio on the central building".

===================================================================

SEVERUS

Snape never thought that be part of a group, to have friends, real friends, could be this rewarding… this fun!

Severus never thought of himself as an amusing person, someone who would be interested or even entertained by plotting and executing pranks.

So he was quite impressed with the effort that the Marauders put in their jokes. He couldn't know if the last time – in real life – the pranks started for the same reason (Snape would never ask Lupin about that!), but in his fantasy lifetime Potter planned the first prank against another fellow student in revenge for the insults throw against Lily Evans.

And that was another sight to be held. James Potter, the most sought out pureblood heir in Hogwarts, the prince from Gryffindor, head of hills in love with a Muggleborn witch that wouldn't give him the time of the day. But the boy was capable to go to extremes to catch her eye and attention.

So, when Voldemort's concepts started to grow around the most prejudice part of the student body and the Muggleborns become the targets of insults and evil jokes, Potter and of course the Marauders rose to defend their honor in the best way that teens were able to.

And the prank war against prejudice purebloods started.

Snape tried to maintain a cold façade, participating as little as possible, thinking that wouldn't do for him to appear to be against the Slytherin House. But in this reality the separation inside Slytherin was more clear and strong than before. This time around Voldemort was not gathering followers as quickly and as easier as the last time… the real time. It means that the ones who prefer to be neutral could do so without much fear of retaliation and even the ones against the pureblood supremacy were able to say it and survive.

Severus's friendship with the Marauders was a good reason for all this to happen now. If a Slytherin could be friends with a bunch of Gryffindors, why not mix the houses a bit more and access others opinions and get to learn different people? So study groups grassed the library with mixed students and a lot of pureblood Slytherins and Ravenclaws were having their first chance to really interact with Muggleborns. And they were discovering that Muggleborn witches and wizards were as normal and as good as any pureblood.

That new attitude took most of the foothold that Voldemort's prejudice had in Hogwarts.

And Snape had to believe that without open war between himself and Potter, even the pranks were much more fun than humiliating, and Quidditch was a game and not a battleground.

James marched into the library where Severus and Remus were studying, while Sirius flipped through some Quidditch magazines.

The three teens turned to Potter's thunderous face and Black asked the question in everyone's mind.

"What happened, James? Why the long face?"

"The Slytherin rat, Pettigrew, just threw an entire ink bottle over Evan's potions assignment! She ran away from the Great Hall crying her eyes out! And the rat just stood there, laughing!"

The angry outburst was quickly shushed by the severe librarian but aside from Remus, who shot her an apologetic smile, the other three ignored her.

"Well, time for another educational prank!" Black stated happily, closing the magazine in front of him.

"Something to do with rats, please." Potter demanded.

'You have no idea how right you're about Pettigrew's personality,' Snape thought.

"Well…" Remus started, a bit uneasy as always when they planned a prank. When the plan was ready to put into action he was one of the most enthusiastic.

"There is this potion that can imitate the behavior of any animal we want. We just have to put something of the chosen animal in it."

"Wicked! Bits and pieces of a rat and this Slytherin specimen will be scurrying around and we can shove him in a mouse-trap!" Sirius laughed.

"Mr. Coax would appreciate if Mr. Padfoot left his house out of this. Just because the sniveling rat had nowhere else to go, that doesn't mean he represents the ideals of the great Salazar Slytherin."

Snape always thought this way of talking between the Marauders were quite childish and stupid. But now that he was part of the group and get to use it, he thought it was just brilliant!

"Mr. Padfoot apologizes profoundly to Mr. Coax. Mr. Padfoot knows that Mr. Coax is the epitome of the Slytherin cunningness and the sniveling rat was a mere accident!"

"Ok, Marauders, let's go get that rat!"

And the four teens left the library in a hurry to plot and prepare their prank.

One thing that really amazed Snape in regarding of his fantasy was the speed of everything happened. The time passed quickly but Severus felt like he had lived each day, minute by minute and could even remember different episodes of this "new life".

But he also was able to stop and think about all that was happening. So in his moments of reflection, Severus could finally understand the dynamic of the group.

James Potter was indubitably the leader. He usually had the better ideas and could transform almost any half cookout plan from Black in a workout prank. He was charming, intelligent and a magnet for women. And he was head over hills in love with Lily Evans since their first year. It was almost heart whelming to see the most sought out bachelor from Hogwarts acting like a love sick puppy towards a teenager that didn't seem to care one bit.

Sirius Black was everything that Snape always thought of him. Arrogant, careless, spoiled and stubborn. But he was also charming, fun and so completely generous that could be embarrassing. His pranks were for pure enjoyment but he also was more than capable to laugh when he felt to someone else's joke. Sirius was the spoiled child in the group but also the one everyone thought was the cutest. He would be the fun uncle in the future.

Remus Lupin it was quite a surprise. In the real life, Severus thought of him as a bit of a parasite, enjoying whatever he could from the riches Potter and Black. But Lupin was the centered one between the three. He was wise beyond his years and extremely patient. But he also had an uncontrollable fear of losing his friends, so sometimes he let Sirius get away with outrageous schemes just so he wouldn't antagonize the other Marauder. Remus was the trustworthy and loyal as a Hufflepuff. But he also was as brainy as any Ravenclaw. And to survive as a werewolf since his early childhood he did had a staggering amount of courage, so his placement in Gryffindor was absolutely right.

But Snape's biggest surprise was to find out a cunning and devious spirit in the werewolf, making him a very worthy example of a Slytherin. Working together with the group, Severus put all his ingeniousness to work and found in Lupin a complement for his mind and way of thinking that amazed him.

All in all, Severus Snape was enjoying a replay of his teenage years but with a much happier outcome. He was really enjoying himself and cultivating good friendships. And while he enjoyed the moment, Snape also tried not to think how everything would just disappear after the end of his fantasy.

=======================================================================

HERMIONE

Ron was already in bed when he heard Hermione slip in the room and go change her clothes in the bathroom. She lied down on the bed and turned her back to him. The young stayed quiet, not moving or trying to talk to her. He needed to think.

Thinking was not something Ron waste much time with. That's why Hermione was around for. He just went with the events. His emotions were simple and usually direct. No need to big considerations or hours of talking to explain things. Ron liked this way. A simple life, with simple pleasures, true friends and a close nit family.

This change in Hermione was confusing him. He couldn't understand what had happened for her to start doing so out of character things. And he was afraid. Afraid of what all this could mean.

It was a long night where Ron slept little and thought too much.

When the sun raised, Ron got out of bed and took a shower. He dressed for a day in the beach, with shorts and a t-shirt, and ordered some breakfast while he waited for Hermione to wake up.

He didn't have to wait too long. She steered in bed and opened her eyes. Brown met blue.

Hermione sited in bed, holding the sheet against her bosom.

"Good morning, Hermione."

"Hi, Ron."

"Would like to tell me what's going on?"

"What you mean, Ron?"

"Please, Hermione! I know I'm not smart as you but I'm not stupid also!" Ron stood up and started to pace in front of the bed.

"What happened? When you decided that our marriage wasn't good enough? Why didn't say anything to me? That little guy, Tattoo, said that this visit was your fantasy, your chance to do things you never did before." Ron turned to Hermione with hurt eyes. "When you were planning to tell me this?"

Hermione lowered her head, a bit of pink showing in her cheeks. Her fingers played with the sheet.

"Ron… I mean… What really…"

"Come on, Hermione! You are the smartest witch of the age! Can't you explain this!"

"All right!" Hermione got out of the bed and put her hands on her hips. "We married too young, Ron! We are only eighteen! With the average witch and wizard leaving around a hundred years, that's a lot of experience we are not getting!"

Ron cooked his head. "You're saying that you decided you don't want to expend the next eighty years with me? That you would prefer to go around experience different things before you decide that I am who you really want?"

"YES! No! I mean…" Hermione ran a hand through her hair, in a nervous display. "I don't really know. After our wedding, when we started to talk about a house, where to live, how many kids we were going to have… I panicked. I felt I need something different. It was like getting out of my parents' house to the married life with nothing in between."

"You're not sure that what we have is what you want?" Ron asked with sadness in his voice.

"Well, yes. I mean, I love you, Ron, but I'm not sure that's enough."

Ron lowered his head until his chin was against his chest. His breathing was coming haggard and he was opening and closing his hands, trying to control his temper. He was red all over. From his hair to his legs, Ron was almost the same tone of red.

Hermione was wriggling her hands, waiting for Ron answer to her statements.

With a final deep breath, Ron looked directly in Hermione's eyes.

"I don't know what to do, Hermione." Ron ran his hands through his hair. "I love you, Hermione, but I don't know if I can take everything you throw at me. I have a lot of proud and I don't like to feel beat."

He turned his back and walked out of the room.

Hermione fell on the bed, feeling tears on her eyes. But she did have a plan and she would see it through.

That day seemed to be one of the weirdest in Hermione's life. He met with Viktor and spent the day with him and his mates from the Quidditch team. But every time she looked around, she would find Ron. Oh, he didn't seem to be stalking or following her. He was just in the same place.

At the beautiful beach with a brunette girl in a sarong.

Experiment in surfing and water skiing with a group of blond teenagers.

Having lunch around the pool, with a red-haired couple.

Watching a presentation of Pacific dance and music, again accompanied by the brunette in the sarong.

Hermione really tried to have fun. Joke with the Bulgarian players. Flirt a bit with Viktor. But he couldn't stop paying attention in whatever Ron was doing. Whom he was with. And at the end of the day she was felling quite jealous of the local girl and the way that Ron seemed to be having fun. More fun than her!

This time Hermione went back to the room before Ron did. She changed and went to bed, turning her back to the door and promising herself she would be asleep when her husband would enter the room. But of course she wasn't to keep her promise. Hermione turned and tossed for hours until a little tipsy Ron walked in and tried to change and go to bed without making a lot of noise.

Hermione seriously considered the possibility to make a scene and push Ron to sleep some place else, but she was feeling really tired and didn't think she would sustain a long discussion. So, she let the sleep take her, promising herself they would talk the next day.


	6. Building Bridges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn't beta.

CHAPTER 6 – BUILDING BRIDGES

HERMIONE

Hermione woke up, took a shower, dressed and called for some breakfast while she waited for Ron to wake up.

She was quite anxious. First Ron seemed to be in every place she had gone to yesterday. Then he spent part of the night Merlin knows where and with whom and came back drunk! What that boy was thinking!

Hermione really tried to eat something but couldn't stomach much. She started to pace in front of the window until she couldn't control herself anymore.

She walked resolutely toward the bed and stopped by Ron's side.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" She screamed.

The young man jumped of the bed and fell seated on the floor. His hair was in quite a state, standing in every direction, and he had to make a conscious effort to keep his eyes open. Ron looked around, trying to locate the cause of the noise and ended up staring at Hermione's knees. He let his head drop back so he could follow those legs up and find out to who they belonged.

"Hermione…" He whined. "Why are you screaming so early?"

"Early?" She answered aghast. "It's past ten o'clock in the morning!"

"We are in vacation. I can sleep in."

"I want to know where you were last night."

Ron stopped trying to rub the sleep off his eyes and looked again to his wife. "What?"

"Where. Were. You. Last. Night?" Hermione asked again, spacing the words like she was trying no to eat them.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked, feeling his anger surface. He started to get up from the floor. "Or better yet, why you think you have the right to ask me that?"

"I'm your wife!"

"Well, I'm your husband and you didn't think that was important enough to warn me about your plans!" He answered walking toward the bathroom.

"This is revenge!" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No. This is equal rights!" Ron answered and slammed the bathroom's door shut.

Hermione stayed frozen in place for a few seconds.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! DON'T YOU DARE TO WALK OUT ON ME! DON'T YOU DARE TO SLAM A DOOR SHUT ON MY FACE!" And she advanced to start pounding on the close door.

But the door remained closed and the young man at the other side didn't deem necessary to answer her angry retorts.

When Ron finally opened the bathroom's door, Hermione had a sore throat and red and hurt hands.

He walked out of the bathroom and seated by the widow to enjoy what was left from the breakfast Hermione ordered early.

"You won't say anything?" She asked angrily.

"What you want me to say?" He asked between bites.

"I want you to tell me what you were doing yesterday!"

"I was enjoying myself."

"With another woman!"

"Why you can walk around with Vicky," Ron started with venom, "and I can't have a good time with a nice friend?"

"Because! Because… I…" Hermione seated on the bed with a thud, feeling the anger abandon her completely. She was feeling lost now. She turned her tear-filled eyes to Ron.

"I don't know, Ron. This isn't working as I thought it would."

"Well, maybe because you thought I would just sit around and wait quietly while you 'experiment' with Vicky!" It was Ron's time to be full of anger.

Hermione shook her head in denial. That was not what she had planned.

"I didn't do anything inappropriate," she tried to explain sadly. "I just wanted to spend sometime doing something I never did before."

"I thought that we would try different things during our honeymoon. That we coming here would be our opportunity to live like young and carefree people for once!" Ron kept his anger in check but close to the surface.

Hermione dropped her head and started to sniffle. She was wriggling her hands and soon sobs were escaping her.

"For Merlin's sake!" Ron complained. But he never could stand a girl's tears. Even less when the girl in question was Hermione. He let his anger drain away and went to sit by his wife.

"Why?" Ron asked softly. "Why you felt the need to do something like that? What we have isn't enough for you?" He continued sadly.

Hermione sniffled and tried to control her tears.

"I was afraid, Ron," she answered quietly. "Afraid that we were getting ahead of ourselves. We are so young! How can we be sure that this is the best for us?" Hermione looked like her eleven year old self, a little lost in the new world that Hogwarts represented.

"We will never be sure of everything, Hermione. We follow our hearts to the best of our abilities," the young man answered with wisdom that Hermione didn't remember him having before.

She looked at his sad face and downcast eyes. His broad shoulders were curved and he even looked older than his boyish eighteen years old.

"Why I am so afraid, Ron?" She asked softly.

"Well…" He looked at her and stared into her eyes. "Maybe because you like to analyze things too much. And sometimes, some decisions can't be explain with logic. You just know. I think you have to trust your heart, Mione." He finished softly.

Some fire went back on the young woman.

"What is it with that damned nickname! Why you started to call me 'Mione'?"

Ron laughed softly. "What's wrong with it? I thought was a nice one. And your name doesn't really help when one is looking for a nickname."

"Ron!" She exclaimed a bit outraged.

"Well… You see… I… Humm…" The young man turned away from the girl, not knowing how she would receive his explanation and a bit afraid of how much of his heart he was bearing with this information.

"I like the sound of it. It's almost like saying 'my own'. It's how I think of you. You're my own girl, my wife, my love. My life…"

"Oh, Ron!" And Hermione launched herself toward her husband, tackling him down over the bed, and started to kiss him passionately.

He embraced her and let the girl kiss his face without contribute much to the caress. Ron held the young woman's body closer to his.

"This means that you don't want to be around Vicky anymore?" He asked with hope in his voice.

==============================================================================

SEVERUS

The end was near. This was the last year for the Marauders in Hogwarts. Even with all the knowledge and conscious that it was just a fantasy, Severus Snape was quite sad that his happy teenage years were drawing to a close.

He would be quite happy to carry around these memories as the ones to treasure in the future. Not that he would tell anyone about it! Or even acknowledge it out loud. But these should have been his real past. With friends and good memories to hold on to in bad situations.

And as always seemed the pattern in Snape's life, when he was felling the happiest, something would crash over him, threatening what he held dear.

"Dumbledore asked me to be his spy in Voldemort's group." The Marauders and Lily were seated by the lake, a picnic basket in the middle of the group. It was May, with a nice sun and a beautiful weather and the final tests; the feared NEWTS; were just a couple of weeks away.

"Don't do it, Severus!" Lily asked. "It will eat up your soul."

"The work of a spy is an extremely difficult and painful one, Coax. It's like spend your life walking a thin line in darkness." James said.

"You would have to prove your loyalties to the Death Eaters. How would you feel if you have to kill and torture for their pleasure?" Remus asked sadly.

"Dumbledore told me that it would be more of a backup work, just as their Potions Master." Snape tried to explain, not sure why he was even having this conversation. He didn't want to do this. He knew that there was no war to fight here. The real thing had already happened and it was finished. 'Thank Merlin for small favors!' Snape thought.

"You know that can't be that simple. It's too risky." Sirius added.

"We understand the pressure around you, but you're our brother. We will do anything to protect you." James assured.

Snape looked into the eyes of his friend, and brother, in this fantasy reality. The man he hated so much and for so long in his real life. Now Severus could understand and admire him.

James was a generous and honorable man that would do whatever he thought necessary to help and protect his loved ones.

Accepting this, Severus could understand the sentiment that had united the Marauders and he could also wonder in awe how Pettigrew could have betrayed them. Because Snape knew that the little rat was not tortured for the information on the Potters whereabouts. The traitor entered the Dark Lord fold on his own two feet and was more than eager to offer something that could improve his position with the Death Eaters and in their master's eyes.

Snape sighed, saddened by the knowledge of the tragic future of these people. But he was brought back from his reveries by Lily's hand on his face.

"Please, Severus. You are one of us; we can't let you risk your life and your soul like that. I want you around when my first child is born."

"We are pack, Coax." Remus spoke softly.

During their time together; in this fantasy, at least; Snape learnt quite well what that mean.

To be part of the pack meant protection, help, closeness, friendship, love… They were together having fun or resolving problems. When one of the pack was in need, the rest would run to him without hesitation.

Snape couldn't think how hard it would be to go back to his empty life, without this kind of support around him.

"You know that I will be shunning by the other Slytherins. Maybe I will be in danger because of this refusal."

"It doesn't matter," Sirius said, for once without a silly grin in his face. "We all stand together against them, Coax. None of us will wield to them and we will protect each others' back."

"We are friends," Lily said.

"We are brothers," James remembered.

"We are pack," Remus stated again.

"We will stand together," Sirius repeated.

"And we will win," Severus completed.

After this conversation, Snape informed his decision to the Headmaster. The old man accepted it, even if he was a bit disappointed that Severus didn't hid his advices and wishes. Snape told him that they would have to find another sad soul to do this dirty and dangerous work for the Light side. And he was quite happy to have the opportunity to deny something to Dumbledore. It was so hard to do it and so very rare to have the chance!

Things started to speed up, with his fantasy taking him further in the future, showing him what would be like to continue this friendship outside the school.

Severus found himself pacing at waiting room of the St. Mungos hospital, together with Sirius and Remus, while James stayed by Lily's side during the birth of their first child.

As much as he hated to admit, he was afraid to keep this up and experience much more good things just to loose it all when the fantasy ended. And he knew it would end anytime now.

James called his friends and Snape was pushed inside the room by a very anxious and nervous Remus and Sirius.

Seated on the hospital bed, with a tired face but sparkling eyes and a bright smile, was Lily, looking more than never like a fierce angel with her red hair.

James was inclined over her, a silly and blissful smile in his face, and his hair more in disarray than ever. He had one arm around her shoulders and the other was embracing the little buddle in his wife's arms.

The buddle had a mop of black hair and a pink face. A very small hand shot in the air and a clenched fist bounced around as if accompanying the rhythm of the sounds the child was making.

The friends went near the happy family and admired the new baby.

"My godson is beautiful!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Don't shout, Padfoot. You will scare him," Remus said in a soft voice.

"Ah, some much mischief to teach him," Sirius dreamed.

"No way, Padfoot! My son won't get in trouble like you did!" Lily retorted.

"In your dreams, my love." James answered in a very low and soft voice. But Lily heard him anyway and scowled.

"He will be a true Marauder," Severus said.

"Of course he will!" Sirius agreed.

"And we will be around to teach him our ways," Remus said.

"Or help whenever he needs," James completed with pride.

Snape breathed sharply, thinking of the dark future that waited that child. To watch the happy faces around him, the smiles and laughs and the hope filled conversation, only saddened Severus. He couldn't stop thinking about what really had happened and how much the lives of all present were disrupted and torn apart. He couldn't go on with this. It hurt too much to keep living this alternate and happier life. He knew he had to go back to his tainted reality. So better do it now and don't risk more good memories to hunt and mock him of what could have been.

Severus took a step back from the group of friends admiring the baby. He kept walking backwards until he hit a wall. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat.

Lily laughed freely and the baby gurgled. The "ohs" and "ahs" filled the room and it was too much for the Potions Master.

"Enough!"

His friends turned to him with surprised faces.

"What was that, Coax?" James asked.

"I can't go on," Snape answered softly.

"What you mean?" Remus asked.

"I want this to end."

"To end what?" It was Sirius turn to ask.

"Mr. Roarke!" Snape shouted. "I want this fantasy to end!"

The surprise expressions went still in the others' faces, almost like if they were frozen in place. Nothing else was said by them.

"You are sure, Mr. Snape?" A voice sounded in the room, even without anyone else entering it. "You are absolutely sure that you want to finish your fantasy here? There is no coming back after it's finished."

"I'm sure!" Snape said through his constricted throat. He slowed with some difficulty. "I'm sure…" He repeated sadly.

"So be it," The voice announced.

==================================================================================

PERCY

Percy's head was spinning. The last months of his life were like a long and sickening ride in a Gringotts car. Things seemed to be out of control. The Death Eaters were stepping up their attacks. The Ministry's efforts looked like baby steps in comparison with everything that was happening around the Wizarding world. Dumbledore and Potter were in the front line fighting and trying to unite the society to follow them against Minister Scrimegour directions.

He was incensed with the obvious disregard of authority and proper procedures. At the same time he was completed lost in front of what was happening around him.

Percy recognized Dumbledore as the beacon of the Light, the bigger than life figure. But he also believed that being loyal to the Ministry was like uphold the law even over someone as powerful as Dumbledore. The law above all! Especially now that the old man seemed to be passing on the leadership to a boy! What they would do now? Trust a sixteen year old kid who was always involved in some kind of dangerous adventure?

Even though his logic had told him that his loyalty should be to the Ministry for Magic and its supreme representative, the Minister himself, Percy Weasley could not deny what his eyes showed him. He knew they were fighting against the loss of all he believed in, his way of life.

The world raged around Percy with fights, political moves and decisions the young man didn't felt he could make.

Today might be the day to change all that. Dumbledore and Scrimegour were in a meeting, trying to put aside differences and combine their forces against the common evil of the Dark Lord. But the conversations were not going well.

Scrimegour wanted to keep the procedures and follow the established ways of dealing with this kind of threat.

'As it should be,' Percy thought.

Dumbledore wanted a more fierce approach and to put all their hopes on Potter's shoulders.

'How he can trust all our futures on a prophecy?' Percy talked to himself. 'One made by an unreliable source as that. And Potter is a boy! Even if he is powerful, he still is too young for all that.'

But all his considerations had to stop when a powerful bang shook the room the group was in.

While the Ministry personal looked around startled and a bit puzzled, the Order of the Phoenix members were in their feet, wands drawn, and moving around before Percy could understand what was happening.

A group garbed in black robes and with white masks spilled into the room, throwing curses all around, and deadly ones at that.

Percy stayed frozen in his chair, having some difficulty to grasp what was happening around him.

Yes, there was a war going on in the Wizarding world. The Minister was against the way the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters chose to express their opinions and beliefs. The Aurors were constantly fighting against them in the streets. But to attack the Ministry building itself! To attack the Minister!

Percy couldn't believe the audacity and disregard for the order of things these people were showing.

Around him the room had turn into a battlefield. There were ten warriors of the Light, between Ministry personal and Dumbledore's followers. The Death Eaters attacked with two times this number. The place was crowded and it was difficult to fight without fear to strike someone in your own side.

Percy, still frozen in place, watched dark curses flew against the defenders. Dumbledore and Potter were so fast with their spell casting that their movements were a blur.

A black figure detached himself from the fight and went in position to attack Minister Scrimegour's back. Percy saw this like he was watching everything else in this fight, like Wizarding pictures put together in a rapid sequence.

Without thinking, Percy jumped out of his chair, his back to the Minister, facing the dark figure. He could see a sarcastic smile below the white mask when a green light shot out of the man's wand. Percy didn't need to hear the incantation to know which spell it was. He felt like the time had slowed down and he was seeing everything in slow motion.

The fight was still happening around him. There were shouts and moans everywhere. Scrimegour had just finished his opponent and he was turning to find out who was at his back when the green light impacted into Percy's chest.

Everything was back to its normal speed. Percy's heard a scream, "No!" from somewhere near him and he was flung, striking the Minister and taking both of them to the ground. Then Percy knew no more. Everything just blacked out. The scene froze around Percy's slack body and opened eyes.

"Oops." Came from a very short man in one of the corners of the room.

======================================================================================

ALBUS

Dumbledore stumbled inside his room and just fell on his bed. The thought of change into nightclothes passed his tired mind but the muscles in his body didn't helped. So the old man just kicked out his shoes, made himself a bit more comfortable on the bed and let the weariness take him over.

Albus waked up in the exact same position he had lay down the previous night. He growled in pain when his muscles, unused to abuse, complained when he tried to get up. He needed two more tries before be able to get out the bed and literally shuffled his feet toward the bathroom. The bright light coming from the open widows didn't help to light up his mood.

'I'm old! I deserve to rest and sleep late! Or take a lot of afternoon naps! I'll need to find a way to hide from those crazy people. I won't survive another day like yesterday,' the Headmaster thought while battling his tired muscles into a bath.

Unknown to the Headmaster, the two top administrators of the hotel and the Island were working in his case.

Mr. Roarke tried to talk to Harry Potter the day before. But the young man seemed never to stop long anywhere. Every time Mr. Roarke arrived in a room or some place that Harry was supposed to be, the young man has just left. That didn't let the host in a very good mood.

So, this morning, his first action was to dissuade the enthusiastic group of old people to pull Dumbledore in another day of activities. As soon as he was able to send the group in their merry way, Mr. Roarke tried again to find the young wizard.

On the other side of this quarrel, Tattoo asked for the help of Potter greatest ally: Dobby. Since the house-elf was able to pop around the island quickly and undetected, Mr. Potter was informed of Mr. Roarke's intention to have a conversation. And Mr. Potter was able to, very cleverly, avoid it.

Tattoo was really intent to hide Harry Potter from Mr. Roarke and, by doing so, prolonging the suffering from the old man Dumbledore.

But Mr. Roarke was a great wizard and the one in control of the island, and this gave him a very distinctive advantage.

When Tattoo was running along a hidden path in the garden, really focused in arrive at his destination as quickly as possible, he run into somebody else's legs when they just popped in front of him.

Tattoo took a couple of steps back and regained his balance. He checked whose legs were these and paled a bit when he recognized the white robes.

"Ah… Eh… Good morning, boss. A bit early to be around, no?"

"It looks like you decided to start early too, Tattoo. Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Going? Me?" The shorter man looked around, as if trying to find an escape route. Since he couldn't think in way to escape this wizard, he just looked up with a disappointed look in his face.

"Where to, Tattoo?"

"Well, boss… You see… Well… I was going to attend to a guest and…" He didn't know how to continue.

"You were on your way to talk to Mr. Potter and help him evade me again today, weren't you?"

"Well, you see, boss… I mean…"

"Stop right there, Tattoo." Mr. Roarke looked his companion with a serious face. "This is not a game, Tattoo."

"Well… It could be funny…" The guy tried to light up the mood. But the risen of the wizards' eyebrows cut this route short. Tattoo crossed his arms and pouted. "I was trying to help the lad…"

"The best help we can offer is to put those two together so they can resolve their problems."

"The boy doesn't want to talk to the old man! He said that talking never resolved anything!"

"The difficult times were in the past. Now, with less worries, this conversation might work." Mr. Roarke answered and turned to walk toward Harry Potter's bungalow.

Tattoo started to walk behind the wizard, still pouting. "If the old man can open up his ears and listen for once in his life."

"If somebody doesn't start to talk, Tattoo, he can't listen."

And the two approached a hidden bungalow and stepped on the veranda. Mr. Roarke knocked at the door.

The young man who opened the door was wearing khaki shorts and a dark green t-shirt. He had long, black hair, reaching his shoulders and giving him a mythic appearance. His eyes were emerald green but so full of shadows that was really hard stare into them. He was not tall at all; medium to short, if you were describing him. And real thin, but not sickly thin, he had iron muscles in a well build package. Even if it was a small and tight build package. But the most important feature, the one that really got all the attention was the sense of power he emanate, making him appear 10 feet tall and large as titan.

After running his eyes over his two visitors, taking in the entire situation by the tense posture of them, he gave a lopsided smile and invited both men to enter.

They seated on the comfortable coaches available on the living room and Harry Potter relaxed with an arm over the back of the sofa, waiting for whatever the others want to say.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter," Mr. Roarke started.

"Harry, please. I think I'm young enough to be address as so, at least by those I give the privilege," the young man interrupted with a smart smile.

"You are looking good, Harry!" Tattoo interjected with a knowing smile of his own. "Your plans are going the way you want them to?"

"Oh, thank you, Tattoo. And yes. Or at least, until now, my plans were going really well." He turned to Mr. Roarke. "But I get the feeling that this is about to change."

Tattoo tried to hide a smile, especially after catching the somewhat tormented feature at his boss face.

"Mr. Potter… Harry," Mr. Roarke tried again. "I just think that your plans need a little adjustment."

"I thought the idea of this Island was to give us the opportunity to live our fantasies, in whatever way we wanted them."

"Quite. But sometimes I feel pressed to interfere. When something bad may become of said fantasies. Or if there are so better way to go about them."

"And you think you see a better way to go about my fantasy?"

"Yes, Harry. I think is high time to you and the Headmaster to sit face to face and discuss your issues honestly."

"Sorry to inform you, Mr. Roarke, but I already tried that approach. Didn't work."

"Maybe it was the wrong moment, Harry. Now that Mr. Dumbledore are under less stress this conversation can have a different outcome."

"Huummm…" Harry made the sound and then kept looking at the Island's host. The silence stretched for some time, making Tattoo a bit nervous, even if the other two men in the room didn't show any external sign of discomfort.

"So, you think I should give up my fantasy and bow to the old coot's age and accept whatever he wanted because he deserved it?"

"That's not what I'm asking from you, Harry."

"That's what going to happen."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I know the old man. I lived through similar situations. Sometimes a direct lesson is much more informative than a thousand hypothetical conversations."

"He's old, Harry. He may not survive much more."

"And this is my concern why?"

Tattoo almost jumped out of the sofa after that statement. Mr. Roarke's eyes got a steel shine.

"You are saying that you don't worry about the Headmaster? That you wouldn't feel anything if something happened to the man? You really don't care?

Harry changed his relax stance to an inclined position, with his elbows over his knees, one hand running over his face.

"I do care. I don't want anything happened to the old man. I just want my freedom, some space. I can't live with him controlling ever step I take. He may live to be 200 years old! And then, what would happen? I would be a lost boy, not knowing what to do with myself."

"You know this is not possible, Harry. You will always know what to do and who you are. The man is old and he is set in his ways. Let's help him change a bit."

"Or you can just walk out and cut all contact with him," Tattoo offered the advice.

"I don't think that would be the best solution, Tattoo," again Mr. Roarke turned with a severe face toward his assistant.

"I want to be near my friends. I don't want to have to run away because of the old man."

"Let's try my method, please, Harry?"

"If this didn't work, I won't have another chance with my fantasy."

"I know. But if this didn't work, I'll help you find another way to escape Mr. Dumbledore's control."

Harry locked his piercing eyes on Mr. Roarke's face, trying to find out if he could really trust him.

A few seconds latter the young man nodded and stood up.

"Ok, let's go. Better to do this while I still believe it can work."

"Thank you, Harry."

And the three men left the bungalow, walking toward the building where Albus Dumbledore should be in.


	7. Things didn't go as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to excessivelyperky this chapter went through beta and revision.

CHAPTER 7 – THINGS DIDN'T GO AS PLANNED

PERCY

"Oops? That definitively isn't a professional attitude." Mr. Roarke chastised his companion.

"What I can say, boss? This isn't what I expected."

"Tattoo, you know how much I detest it when a guest dies in his or her fantasy, don't you?"

"Yes, boss, I know. But it's not my fault!"

"It's never your fault, Tattoo," Mr. Roarke answered and walked toward the limp body on the floor.

Mr. Roarke pulled out a wand from his robes pocket and waved it over Percy's body. He levitated the body and walked out of the room, completely ignoring the frozen scene. Tattoo ran to keep up with the bigger man.

They walked quickly toward a nondescript door and entered a very bare room. There was a single bed and two chairs. The walls were white, like the door, and the windows were covered by white drapes as well.

Mr. Roarke put Percy on the bed, canceled the Levitation charm, and sat by his side. Tattoo seated himself on the other chair and tried to regain his breath.

"That was unexpected."

"Well, he didn't change as much as we might hope but this last act should count for something," Tattoo answered.

"Well, let's take care of this pesky little problem of Mr. Weasley's death," Mr. Roarke said and started an incantation in a different language.

Tattoo closed his eyes and concentrated, murmuring along with the other man.

The room seemed to fill with magic. The air became more dense and heavy. Movements were slower and demanded more energy. Then a white light shone from Percy's body and started to detach itself from the young man. It was like a very thin layer of cloud floating away from his body. The wisp rose all the way to the ceiling of the room, and disappeared there.

Mr. Roarke and Tattoo finished their murmured incantations and watched as Percy woke up, startled.

Percy recognized he was lying down and was intrigued to feel that his glasses were still perched on his face. He moved one hand to touch them and then turned his head toward the pull of magic he could feel by the side of the bed. He encountered the grave expressions of Mr. Roarke and Tattoo.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Weasley?" His host asked quietly.

Percy took a few seconds to gather his thoughts. "I should be dead," he answered, hoarsely.

"Well, if you do that in any other place than on Fantasy Island, you certainly will die," Tattoo said in his mischievous tone.

"You can't die on Fantasy Island?" Percy asked, surprised and a bit scared.

"Of course you can!" Tattoo answered, looking torn between being amused and aghast. "But we do try to protect our guests, whenever possible, Mr. Weasley."

Percy kept looking toward the two men, feeling completely lost.

"The people you interacted with weren't really alive. Magic and technology made possible for us to create the exact world necessary for any fantasy." Mr. Roarke started to explain. "So the spells you saw or cast in the fantasy weren't real. But, sometimes, if a person really believes that he or she will die, that can happen even in a fantasy environment. The mind is a very powerful thing, Mr. Weasley. So, because of the kind of fantasy you chose, we used a very powerful protection on you. And we were close by when you were hit, so we could act immediately. You thought you might die, but you couldn't believe it was true. That's the main reason we could help you." Mr. Roarke ended the explanation and fixed his stare on the young man's face.

"Ah… Well… I don't know if I understand." Percy was still lost and took a deep breath. "I don't know if I want to understand."

"Maybe it would be better if you don't try, son," Tattoo said in a condescending voice.

Mr. Roarke shot a reproachful glace to his companion and paid attention to Percy again.

"Mr. Weasley, your fantasy is obviously finished. You think that you got what you expect from it?"

Percy closed his eyes to think better. Mr. Roarke had the most penetrating eyes and it was difficult not to feel naked in front of him. Even without direct contact with those eyes, Percy felt compelled to tell the truth.

"I think I made most of the same choices. I helped a bit with Umbridge but I still chose the Ministry before my family and friends," he answered in a sad voice. "I had these feelings that I couldn't understand and they made me doubt my choices… But, in the end, I had to follow my head first."

Percy kept his eyes closed as long as he was able. But the silence was biting at him and he had to look at the other wizards.

Mr. Roarke was staring at him with clear and intense eyes. Tattoo was looking at him with a bit of pity and a bit of contempt, like he had known all along how Percy's fantasy would play out.

"Mr. Weasley," Mr. Roarke started. "Fantasies are a way to learn something about oneself, a way to retrace some steps and learn better from them. Don't regret what happened there. Learn from it."

"If you can, of course," Tattoo completed.

"We will let you rest for now, Mr. Weasley." Mr. Roarke stood up and started to walk toward the door, followed by Tattoo. "When you are ready to leave this room, just turn to your left and you will be in front of the main building of the hotel."

The two men left the room without another glance toward Percy.

The young man closed his eyes again and turned to pay attention to his own thoughts. His mind was a mess. Memories from his fantasy were mixed with his real life and Percy was starting to have difficulty in separating them. He stayed there, not moving, for a long time, lost in memories and thoughts, without being able to understand or decide what any of them meant.

Finally his stomach groaned, shaking him out of his musings. Percy stood up slowly, rearranged his clothes and walked out of the room, following Mr. Roarke's directions automatically.

He was walking in front of the main building, thinking about going inside directly to his room and requesting some dinner to be served there, when an unexpected voice shook him out of this thoughts once more.

"Percy?" Ron asked astounded. "What are you doing here?"

Percy turned to encounter his younger brother and his new wife, looking at him in surprise.

==============================================================

HERMIONE

The couple stayed embraced for some time with no need for conversations, just enjoying the feeling of being together and connected again. Until Ron plunged ahead with some Gryffindor courage.

"What does this really mean, Hermione?"

"I don't understand, Ron."

"Are we going back to the way things were before and pretending these last days never happened?"

The girl was stricken silent. She had some difficulty in looking into the young man's eyes.

"What…" Hermione gulped and took a deep breath. To stutter or to not know what to say wasn't like her at all. "What do you want, Ron?"

The redhead stood up and walked toward the window, running a hand through his hair.

"Right now I want everything back the way it was." He turned to look at Hermione. "I just don't know if I can just forget what happened here."

Hermione wrangled her hands nervously. "Maybe we shouldn't forget exactly. Maybe we should try to learn something from it."

"So, Hermione," Ron couldn't stop a smile. Then he was serious again. "What is the lesson here?"

"That none of us should take the other for granted." She kept breathing in and out, an exercise to keep calm. "I must learn to look beyond logic and book knowledge to live my life. And you must learn to control your temper, to listen before jumping into conclusions. I wasn't planning to do anything shameful with Viktor. I just wanted to have some fun."

"I might have jumped to conclusions here, but with the leads you gave, it was the logical conclusion."

Hermione humphed but conceded. "If I had tried to explain better, we might not have been in this situation."

"If you had tried to explain at all!"

"Ron!" she responded, exasperated.

"Mione!" Ron exclaimed back to her in the same tone but with amusement in his voice.

They stared into each other eyes for a moment and then they exploded in laughter. Hermione jumped out of the bed to hug her husband and Ron held his wife really tight.

"Don't leave me out ever again, Mione…"

"I won't, Ron, I promise I won't."

The couple only left their room at lunchtime. They walked calmly toward the restaurant by the pool and they sat to eat in the midst of the afternoon sun.

The situation was still a bit awkward between them. Without talking about it, both Ron and Hermione reverted to their behavior in the beginning of their relationship. They held hands and talked hesitantly, none of them wanting to step on a forbidden or uncomfortable subject.

The rest of the day was spent like the vacation Ron dreamed about when they first arrived. Some hours basking on the sun by the beach. A leisurely walk through the beautiful tropical garden. Their conversation was a bit strained but both were making an effort to smooth things between them.

They watched the sunset with a group of old people that seemed much more enthusiastic and energetic than the young couple. Afterwards they walked back to the hotel, planning to eat at the restaurant. But they stopped short of the entrance of the building because they had encountered a person that neither of them could imagine seeing on Fantasy Island.

"Percy?" Ron asked astounded. "What are you doing here?"

=================================================================

SEVERUS

Severus opened his eyes to find himself in a white room with three chairs. Mr. Roarke and Tattoo were already seated. Snape forced his trembling legs to carry him to the last chair and fell on it without a second thought about grace. He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breath. The silence stretched until it became almost another presence in the room.

"Why finish your fantasy at this point, Mr. Snape? You could have a few more months worth of good times," Tattoo asked genuinely curious.

Snape took a deep breath and started to answer without open his eyes. "There were too good memories. I have to go back to my real life and these memories will only make it more difficult."

Severus couldn't believe how open he was with these two strangers. Or maybe he could be open with them exactly because they were strangers and when he left Fantasy Island he wouldn't meet or talk to them ever again.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable and Snape opened his eyes to meet the sharp stares of the two wizards.

"You thought you could exchange some memories from others, Mr. Snape?" Mr. Roarke asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking anymore. I… I thought I could just breeze over this entire fantasy and confirm all my beliefs and then go back to my life happy that I was right all this time."

"Well, if you had told us that beforehand, we could have explained that this isn't the way things work," Tattoo answered with a malicious glint back in his voice and his eyes.

"Fantasies are supposed to be like lessons or entertainment, Mr. Snape," Mr. Roarke said, ignoring Tattoo's comment. "If you don't have doubts about something, you don't need to do something else to confirm it."

Snape nodded and closed his eyes again, slouching against the back of the chair.

"I don't know if things could have happened this way in reality, but the possibility hurts." Deep inside his mind Severus was screaming to his mouth, 'Shut up and stop saying these damned things out loud and to people that could use it against him'! But he really couldn't help himself. He needed to talk, to understand.

"And now I would walk around thinking about these possibilities and seeing them wasted in my real life."

"If you take the lesson into your heart, maybe something can be salvaged." Mr. Roarke's voice was soothing. "You may not have the close and profound relationships showed in your fantasy, but you can try to approach the ones still around and build something new and different."

"The times have changed," Tattoo still had the glint in his eyes, but his voice was serious. "No more spying, no more pretending about what you want or to whom you pledge allegiance. You can offer a friendly hand to anyone you choose to."

"But do I have the courage to do so?" Snape asked quietly.

"Well, you did live on your courage and nerves for quite some time," Tattoo answered smiling. "Maybe it's time to use the experience for something that will give you real rewards and not risk your life."

Once again Snape opened his eyes to find the compelling stares of the other two men. There was hope and trust in both stares. Tattoo still showed a bit of malicious in his eyes, but also laughter. Mr. Roarke was a bit more serious, but also transmitted a happy expectation through his stare.

"The possibility of 'what if'. If you did learn something from your fantasy, Mr. Snape, then you will be able to use this knowledge away from here. You can make more of the possibilities you learned about here." Mr. Roarke declared and stood up. Tattoo followed him quietly.

The tall man stopped by the door and turned to give one last commentary.

"And Mr. Snape, when ever you desire to fly free, you just have to spread your wings."

Mr. Roarke and Tattoo left the room with wide spread smiles on their faces.

Severus was surprised. After a moment he searched deep inside himself. The knowledge of the Animagus transformation. The information shone through his mind, startling the Potions Masters even more.

'How this is possible?' he thought, but quickly gave up looking for logical explanations. He had accepted early in his fantasy that nothing about this place was logical.

Snape stood up and walked toward the window. He opened the curtains and the window itself, breathing deeply the smells of the day. The brightly blue sky lured him, and Severus allowed the wings of his Animagus form to spread, popping into a raven, flying out of the room and soaring over the beautiful tropical garden.

A few laps over the place and a keen sense of freedom swept over Snape. Together with this feeling came the need to act on the knowledge of the 'what if' he gained through the fantasy. He let his instincts take over and was pulled to a hidden solarium on the back of the main building. He flew into the room and found a table and four people talking.

'Here I choose my new allegiances," Severus thought and landed on the back of the chair where a black-haired man was seated.

===============================================================================

ALBUS

After a relaxing bath and a complete breakfast, Dumbledore felt his was prepared, again, to try to enjoy his vacation. He asked at the entrance of the hotel and was directed to a solarium. An isolated room open to a small but flowered garden, with a nice and comfortable chaise and drinks easily available.

Dumbledore sat on the chaise, his book again in his hands, and let the warm air around him dictate the rhythm of his reading and sometimes napping happily.

But one more Albus was awoken by the sound of footsteps approaching. The old man almost jumped out of the chaise and thought about running away, but age and dignity held him in place.

'I'll just say no to anything they suggest', Dumbledore thought and grasped his book more firmly, trying to convey the image of someone totally engrossed.

"Good day, Mr. Dumbledore," the deep voice of Fantasy Island's host claimed his attention.

Dumbledore abandoned his book and turned to find Mr. Roarke smiling at him. By his side was that short man, Tattoo, with a hard glance and arms crossed over his chest. And the biggest surprise of all was the dark haired young man with them.

"Harry!" Dumbledore stood up quickly and advanced to embrace one of his favorite students.

But Harry took a step back to avoid being touch. "Headmaster…" it was said in a very cold voice.

"What are you doing here, my boy? I thought you would be too busy with the plans for the orphanage to take a vacation. But you sure need one! Maybe we can enjoy this peaceful time together and…"

"Professor Dumbledore," Mr. Roarke interrupted the unending barrage from the old man's mouth.

Dumbledore turned to meet the man's eyes.

"Maybe we should sit and talk. There are some things that need explaining." Mr. Roarke made a gesture and the chaise disappeared to be replaced by a round table and four high back chairs.

Feeling really lost, Dumbledore nodded and chose the chair closer to him. Harry waited until Mr. Roarke and Tattoo were seated to finally descend over the last chair.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," Mr. Roarke started. "I must explain that your time here, on Fantasy Island, wasn't supposed to be a simple vacation. You were invited because you were the central part of someone else's fantasy."

Dumbledore heard the explanation as he looked directly into the other man's face. When the meaning of it filled his mind, he turned to look at Harry Potter.

"You planned this, Harry?" Albus asked in his grandfatherly voice.

"Well," the young man answered, letting a crocked smile show. "I asked for a fantasy and Mr. Roarke and Tattoo here planned and executed it."

"And how I am involved in your fantasy?" Dumbledore asked quietly, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Mr. Potter wanted you to have a taste of his life," Tattoo answered happily. "You know, never a moment of peace, people deciding what he should do even if it was against what he wanted… Things you did to him." The short man finished with an evil smile.

"But…" Dumbledore looked into the hard green eyes. "But all I did was for the greater good. I did what I thought was best for you, dear boy."

"Maybe your definition of 'good' should change," Tattoo said unforgivably.

"Tattoo…" Mr. Roarke reprimanded.

"What all this means, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as if disappointed.

"I wanted you to taste a bit of the way I lived for so long. I still live like that because of things you do," Harry answered calmly. This was really the last chance to make the old man change his ways. "Then maybe you would listen when I, or other people, told you to let us do something in our own way."

"But I just advise, I don't really interfere anymore. What I did before was because of the war."

"You do what you're used to do. You can't believe that anyone else might know the right thing to do in a given situation. You don't listen to other people. You haven't in a long time. This has to stop."

Dumbledore smiled benignant. This was just a bit of youthful rebellion. Easily dealt with.

"My dear boy, I just want to help. I do have years of experience and some developed wisdom," the Headmaster answered in his best grandfatherly voice.

Harry raised one eyebrow and turned to look at Mr. Roarke.

"Professor Dumbledore," the host started. "We are trying to achieve an understanding here. We all know how experienced and knowledgeable you are. And yes, wisdom may come with age. But youth also needs its space. And how can someone acquire experience and wisdom if not by going ahead and making his or her own mistakes?

"Ah, Mr. Roarke, of course youth should try new things and grow up." Dumbledore smile grew. "But I like to think that I can smooth their road a bit. I have a lot to offer and I want to see the younger generation achieve the best of their potential."

"Well, you're not!" Harry said.

"What I'm not, Harry?" Dumbledore asked still with this maddening smile.

"You're not smoothing the road. You're not helping us achieve our best. You're in the way."

Dumbledore lost the smile and put on a thoughtful expression. "How is that possible?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because you interfere with the plans and changes. Because you're too used to the ways things are and can't see how we can change them. Or maybe you just fear change." Harry answered.

Dumbledore shook his head in denial. "No, no, Harry. I don't fear change. I know it's necessary. I just want it to happen in the right time and with the right pace."

"And why should you be the one to choose the right time and the right pace?"

"Ah, because I know best, my dear boy." Dumbledore relaxed in his chair, smiling happily, the twinkling in his eyes almost blindly. He rested his hands over his belly, completely assured of his position and his beliefs.

"I told you so," Harry said toward Mr. Roarke.

Before anyone else could say anything more, a black raven flew inside the room and chose to perch on the back of Harry's chair. The young man turned to examine the bird and locked eyes with it. None moved for a moment but then Harry just shook his head and turned back to his host.

"He's right, boss," Tattoo said with laughter in his voice. "He did warn you that this talk wouldn't help. You should have let his fantasy play to the end."

"Sometimes I must look beyond the wishes of a guest and see the bigger picture, Tattoo," Mr. Roarke answered his companion, but with his eyes on Harry's face.

"I should have known that this wouldn't work either." Harry just shook his head as if he had accepted defeat. "I'll go back to my original plan." And he started to move.

"Wait, Mr. Potter! I believe we can still salvage this situation." Mr. Roarke put a hand over Harry's arm.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Dumbledore asked, looking into each men's face. "I know young people are in haste to do things, but I'm here to guide them."

"This is exactly the problem," Tattoo said impatiently. "Your guidance."

"What?" Dumbledore was lost.

"You don't guide, Dumbledore," Harry answered aghast. "You interfere. Too much."

"No, no, my boy. I'm here to impart my wisdom and help you."

"Well, you're not helping anymore. You're in the way."

A light seemed to shine through the old man's eyes. "Ah! This is about your plans for the orphanage? Because I made some comments and changed some things?"

Harry only answer was to squeez his eyes and press his lips into a thin line.

"My dear Harry, I made some corrections on your plan. Put your boat in the right course, you may say. But I wrote to the Ministry yesterday and told them that you're the one taking care of this project," the old man said smiling as if this wasn't a problem at all.

"You interfered." Harry said with purpose. "You changed important parts of the project. And because people respect you too much or even are afraid of you, I can't make this project work anymore."

"It's not like this. People do respect me. After all, I taught most of them. But there is no reason to fear me. And what I changed was for the best. You're going too far too fast, my boy."

"I give up!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his arm in the air and surprising the bird perched on his chair.

Tattoo scowl deepened and Mr. Roarke made a gesture to try calm the young man.

Harry stood up and turned to face the others at the table, his hands closed over his hips.

"You'll never listen, Dumbledore. I just hope you don't destroy many more lives. I'll try to live away from your control and wait for a time when I can contact my friends without fear that you will leash all of us."

"What?" The Headmaster asked bewildered.

Before Harry could walk away, the raven jumped out of the chair and popped into a man's form.

Harry jumped backwards, surprise. Tattoo smiled broadly and Mr. Roarke sighed. Dumbledore watched the transformation and couldn't control a comment.

"Why, Severus, you never told me you were an Animagus."


	8. Go mingle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to keep in mind that English is my second language. So, it's thanks to excessivelyperky that this chapter went through beta and revision.

CHAPTER 8 – GO MINGLE

PERCY & HERMIONE

"I never thought of you as someone who would pick a vacation at Fantasy Island, Percy," Hermione commented.

"Or that you would take a vacation at all from your wonderful job," Ron said without hiding his sarcasm.

"This is not a vacation per se," Percy started a bit reluctantly. "It was more something I really needed to do."

"So, what was your fantasy after all?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Maybe try out what it would be like to be the Minister," Ron suggested, still feeling upset toward his brother.

Percy looked unhappy with his younger brother.

Hermione shot a condemning look at her husband and tried to calm down the older man. "Fantasies have a tendency to run away from us, don't you think so, Percy?"

"Especially when you don't tell people about it," Ron, completely surly.

"Ron! When you will let it go?"

"I don't know," Ron answered sweetly. "When doesn't hurt anymore?" he added with a lost look.

"How many times I'll have to say I'm sorry?"

"It's not a question of saying sorry, Mione. It's more that I have to believe that nothing like it will happen again."

"It won't!" The girl stated.

"Maybe I should leave you two to your conversation," Percy said, ill at ease with the couple's brewing discussion.

"No!" Hermione turned to him, grapping his arm.

"Yeah, stay, Percy. Sorry about what I said. I'm not in the best of moods," Ron acknowledged in a subdued tone.

"May I help?" Ron's older brother asked.

"Nah…" Ron answered. "Let's hear about your experiences here."

Percy ran a hand over his hair in an uncharacteristic show of nervousness. "I needed to know… To see if I could have done anything differently…"

"And how did that come out?" Ron was curious.

"Not so good…"

"How could you do everything all over again knowing what you did?!" Ron asked aghast.

"I didn't know! I didn't go into this with my memories! It would be like cheating." Percy defended himself.

"Well," Hermione tried to contemporize. "It wouldn't work, really, if you did remember everything. But what happened differently?"

"I did work with Headmaster Dumbledore during your fifth year, but afterwards I stayed loyal to the Ministry. And that wasn't bad in itself…"

"How did your fantasy end?" Ron didn't have the patience to wait for the whole tale, he wanted to know the end right way.

"Well…" Percy seemed a bit embarrassed by what he would have to say, but piercing glares from Hermione and Ron pressed him to say it with his head bent. "I was killed in a Death Eater attack against Minister Scrimegour."

"You were what?!" Ron jumped in surprise.

"You can't get killed in a fantasy…" Hermione started in her "know-it-all" school tone but backpedaled, a bit unsure. "Can you?"

"I don't know if it was a real death or something staged as the rest of the fantasy, but let me say that the pain was quite real," Percy answered, rubbing the middle of his chest with a faraway look.

"Bloody hell!"

"Ron!"

"Hermione! We aren't at school any more! Why can't I say what I want?"

"Because it isn't becoming! Or educated! And I don't like to hear profanities." The young woman sounded peeved.

"Okay…" The younger red-head cowered, trying to escape the ire of his wife.

The couple turned back to Percy, who were looking at them without really understand the dynamics of their relationship.

"So, you 'died' on your fantasy." Hermione went back to the issue at hand. "But what did you learn?"

"What there is to learn after you're dead?" Ron interrupted.

"Not the dying part, Ron, before!"

"Oh, yeah… There should be a lesson there," Ron said.

"I learnt that my instincts are not very good. I did everything I believed it was right and things didn't work out so well after all."

"Maybe there weren't supposed to…"

"What do you mean, Hermione?" Ron asked what was in Percy's mind.

"Maybe what you need to learn is that you need to follow your instincts and do everything you believe is right, even though bad things happen. You can't win all the time and sometimes even the best intentions take us through the wrong path."

Both red-haired men looked attentively at the bushy-haired girl and gulped with uneasiness.

"You're talking about fate?" Percy asked.

"A bit of fate, a bit of destiny, a bit of things we can't change, no matter how much we try."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate or destiny," Ron said, "with the way you went about Trelawney."

"I don't believe in her 'inner-eye' speech," Hermione answered, displeased by the mention of their old Divination teacher. "But there is such a thing as fate. We just have to look at Harry and all he did to believe it."

"But he did a lot of it through good intentions and instincts," Percy tried to establish.

"Yes, he uses his instincts all the time. But sometimes they betray him too. Remember Sirius?" Hermione said.

They fell in heavy silence, each of them remembering the consequences of the ill fated trip to the Department of Mysteries.

Ron was the first to break out of the reverie. "But Harry did a lot of good things out of instinct. He even says that he won the last battle thanks to his instincts…"

"Harry works like that, always thinking on his feet, never doing a lot of planning," Hermione explained. "But Percy is a planning man. He doesn't enter a situation without gathering enough information first, isn't that right, Percy?" She turned to the older Weasley present.

Percy thought it out before answer. "I think that's correct. All I did this time was try to analyze the facts differently and that's why I helped Professor Dumbledore. But afterwards, Minister Scrimegour seemed to be better prepared and I do believe that the Ministry should be the one responsible for the Wizarding World and not a seventeen year old."

"See? A perfect line of analysis and thought. Percy was right…" Hermione tried to explain.

"Of course he wasn't!" Ron interrupted. "Didn't the way things turned out proved that?"

"Ron!" Hermione said in exasperation. "Yes, he was wrong! But his reasoning was correct."

"How can you be wrong and right at the same time?" The young Weasley asked, completely befuddled.

"I think that Hermione is trying to point out that for my way of thinking and the way I do things, I did everything right," Percy said.

"Exactly!" Hermione confirmed, happy to find someone who understood her.

"But the situation wasn't a normal one, hence normal analysis didn't apply. That's why Harry's instincts worked so well," Percy completed.

"And you ended up dead in a fantasy," Ron finished.

"Yeah…" Percy had the lost look again. "Dead in a fantasy… How many can say they managed to do that?"

"Not too many, I would gather," Ron said. "But I don't think it's something to brag about. Well, Fred and George would. But they're weird like that," Ron finished the comment.

"Uh?!" Percy looked back to his brother, seeming to come back from his thoughts. "No, nothing to brag about. I was just wondering…"

"About what?" Ron asked.

"If I died in that fantasy, maybe I can start over as a new man…"

"What?!" Hermione and Ron asked together, both of them left behind by Percy's reasoning.

"Well, my instincts might suck, but I can apply my power of analysis and try to find a real new path for myself, and learn to listen more to my heart and my instincts and less to my head."

"Who are you and what did you do with my brother Percy?!"

=======================================================================

SEVERUS & ALBUS

"Because I was not an Animagus during the war, Headmaster."

"And you learnt to be one in a few months?" Harry was amazed. "That's wicked!" He exclaimed.

"It didn't happen exactly like that," Severus said, embarrassed.

Dumbledore and Harry looked at the Potions Master completely baffled.

Mr. Roarke came out to help them. "When one really learns from one's fantasy, it's possible to retain some gifts from it."

Harry looked from their host toward the Potions Master and back again. He was still confused. "You had a fantasy where you wanted to become an Animagus?" he asked.

Severus sighed. "Not quite. My fantasy went in a certain direction where learning to be an Animagus was the better path… maybe the only path."

"And what was your fantasy, Severus?" The Headmaster asked, the maddening twinkle making his eyes almost sparkle.

Harry groaned. "Let it go, old man. If he wants to tell you, he will. It certainly isn't any of your business!"

Snape raised an eyebrow because of the young man's comment. But he wholeheartedly agreed with it.

"There's no harm in asking," Albus said, still smiling happily.

"There is if you use your question to direct somebody's thoughts to what you want to know and then you perform Legimilens." Harry stated angrily.

Snape jumped back, really startled by the idea. He turned back to the Headmaster, his eyes squeezed in a thin line, turning them into two small black points.

"My dear boy, I would never do something like that to you," Albus said in a soothing voice.

"Wouldn't you?" Snape asked rhetorically.

"Ah, why talk to him at all?!" Harry despaired. "He will never listen and he never accepts that what he does is wrong!" The young man paced in front of the others, murmuring to himself and shaking his head. Finally he stopped in front of the Fantasy Island host.

"I should sue you to get my money back! You made me interrupt my fantasy and it wasn't even halfway over!"

"Mr. Potter," Mr. Roarke started, "I didn't make you do anything. We talked and you saw the sense in interrupting your fantasy because it wasn't going anywhere, and it might have caused grave injury to someone else."

"Aahh!" Harry screamed. "You are just like him!" he said, pointing toward the Headmaster. Then he threw his arms into the air. "All right! Have it your way! I'm done! I'm done with 'all knowledgeable wizards'! I'm done with people who think they can dictate other's lives!" Then Harry turned around and started to stomp out of the beautiful garden.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter, wait please!" Mr. Roarke said at the same time.

But Harry ignored both men and kept walking.

"Don't leave so angrily, Harry…" That simple advice stopped Harry, not because it was new or suddenly made sense, but because it was given in a soft and considerate tone in Snape's voice.

Harry turned around to find the Potions Master at touching distance, his face full of concern and caring.

"What…?" The young man didn't know how to react.

"I lived angry for a long time, Harry, and it never resolved anything or gave me anything. Don't follow that path. I know how Albus can be… infuriating, but we can try to find a solution for this."

Harry looked gobsmacked at the older man.

"Who are you and what did you do to Snape?"

Tattoo laughed out loud. "He learned a lot in his fantasy. Much more than to be an Animagus, I would say."

Harry switched his sight from his Professor toward the little man. "Come again?"

"He tried a better youth and a better relationship with his peers," Tattoo started. Mr. Roarke tried to stop his assistant disclosing more information, but a shake from Snape made him draw back.

"Mr. Snape here had the most interesting fantasy. He made friends with three other boys and was part of a very playful group called Marauders."

"What?!" Harry turned back to Snape, completely astonished.

"I wanted to escape the mistakes I made in my youth. Things went so differently that Pettigrew ended up in Slytherin and I made friends with Potter, Lupin and Black. That's why I learned to be an Animagus. I participated in their escapes to accompany Lupin as a werewolf."

"You what?!" Things were too twisted for Harry to really understand.

"Maybe we should sit and talk more calmly," suggested Mr. Roarke.

Harry walked a few steps and let himself plump into a chair, still open-mouthed, and looking at Snape.

Dumbledore walked happily toward another chair and sat smiling and with more than a curious gaze in his eyes.

Finally Mr. Roarke and Tattoo joined their guest.

"I thought that I could avoid open enmity toward the Marauders, but I met them at the train. Then Pettigrew met Lucius Malfoy, and, in the end, it seemed that the early allegiances made all the difference in the future."

"You ended up in Gryffindor?" Harry asked.

"By Merlin, no!" Snape answered with fake disgust. "I was still a Slytherin. I am still a Slytherin. But I continued to be friends with those three dunderheads, the Gryffindors, and we had some… interesting adventures." he said with a ghost of a smile.

"You played pranks?!" At each new information the whole situation seemed even more unbelievable.

"The people pranked deserved it!" Snape answered, trying to defend his actions. "They were prejudiced purebloods or early Death Eaters. I have standards, do you know?"

"You had standards about who you pranked?" Harry asked, just to be sure.

"Of course! This time around the Marauders weren't such an obnoxious group of Gryffindors."

"Just because you were part of them," Tattoo said with a smirk.

Snape only raised an eyebrow and didn't respond to the taunt.

"That was certainly unexpected," Harry commented, a lost look in his face. "I never thought you would choose a fantasy where you would try to be friendly to my father and Sirius… As a matter of fact, I never thought you would try a fantasy at all."

"Well, the end of the war provided us all with new chances and new perspectives," Severus answered a bit defensively.

"Not everyone," Harry said, throwing an evil eye toward Dumbledore.

Mr. Roarke sighed and Tattoo smirked malevolently.

"Mr. Potter," the host started but was quickly cut out by the Potions Master.

"I never though you would throw away an opportunity like this with a fantasy of revenge. Why didn't you use this chance to taste what it would be like to have a family and a childhood, all the things you ever dreamed of?" Severus asked, completely focused on the young man.

"Because it would be just that: a fantasy. It wouldn't be real at all and in the end it would hurt even worse, knowing what might have been and what I will never have." Harry answered truthfully in a small voice.

"So, if not your past, why not think about the future? You have all the opportunities now to have a happy life and a family of your own."

"And who wants to get mixed up with a high profile target as me?"

"Maybe Miss Weasley?"

Harry shook his head. "I think she's over the 'hero-worship' complex. And she certainly wouldn't want to bring more danger in her life after the last few years."

"Maybe you should ask her instead of drawing conclusions without enough information. You, more than anyone, know the dangers of jumping to conclusions." Snape said with a bit of his rash manner back.

"Well, maybe my Gryffindor courage doesn't cover risking more heartache, ok?" Harry screamed back to his tormentor.

"And if doesn't turn out a heartache?" The man asked softly.

"And if does?" He whispered.

"Harry, you can not go on living afraid of what might happen if you get close to someone else. Or you are planning to see life go by through your friends, the newly wed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Harry said dejectedly.

A silence descended upon the five men. The wind ran through the garden, making leaves and flowers dance and bringing a bit of fresh air and fresh thoughts to the group.

"What do you get from knowing how things could be different if you'll never be able to really change them?" Harry asked quietly, not facing his former professor.

"Well, I did get the Animagus ability, for one." Snape smirked, but quickly became serious again. "But I also learned that things 'could' be different, that if I gave myself half a chance, things could be better. And this is a lesson for the future and not for the past."

"Why I can't believe it?"

"Maybe because you didn't try. If you couldn't taste it, then maybe you'll have to trust in good faith of what might be."

"I think I lost my faith a long time ago…" Harry answered deject.

"Well, this is the right place to find it again," Mr. Roarke said in a firm voice. "Fantasies are not only like an amusement park, Mr. Potter. They truly serve a purpose. And your case, we will make certain that you find your faith again."

Harry looked completely lost. "How can you do that? For everything I believed in, only the bad things came true."

"We will have to change that, my boy," Dumbledore said happily, with an almost blinding twinkle in his eyes.

"You are the last person I want helping me in this," Harry said angrily. "And you certainly are one of the people who made my worst expectations come true."

"First rule to change," Snape said. "Start anew, don't look back. Choose a new path and go forward."

"What?!" Harry looked even more lost.

"He meant no more grudges," Tattoo clarified.

"Crude, but true," Severus agreed.

"I don't know…" Harry started.

"You were always a difficult student," Snape interrupted. "You always thought you knew a better way of learning." He shook his head. "Try to listen to your elders for once, Harry."

"What?!" Harry jumped from the chair in outrage.

"Yes! Listen! No more grudges mean exactly that! You can not hold anything from the past against anyone else!" Snape explained loudly because he certainly didn't scream. It wasn't dignified.

"So I will just walk in Azkaban and shake hands with all Death Eaters!"

"Grow up, Harry!" Snape stood up too. "Your childhood sucked! Or even better, you didn't have a childhood! You lost a lot of people you liked! And you suffered mightily for your young life! But you also achieved so many things! You have more adventures to talk about than Lockhart ever imagined! You are the true and confirmed savior of the Wizarding world! You're a damn powerful wizard! And you're eighteen years old! You have your entire life ahead of you! Don't loose it with grudges and pet revenges! Go on to enjoy your life and build something that you might be proud of to show to your children!"

Severus ended his speech and fell on his chair, breathing hard, the only sound really heard between the five men. Harry stared at the Potions Master, his mouth agape, and an utterly confused look on his face. The other four men stayed absolutely quiet and unmoving, anxiously expecting the end of the scene.

Harry breathed deeply a couple of times, straightened up and looked directly into Snape's eyes.

"Could you help me find a new road to follow toward the future, Severus?"


	9. And on we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just to keep in mind that English is my second language. So, thanks to excessivelyperky this chapter went through beta and revision.

CHAPTER 9 – AND ON WE GO

PERCY & HERMIONE

The bags were packed and by the door, ready to be taken away.

"This will be really weird," Ron commented. "Going back home with Percy. And he says he won't be going back to the Ministry."

Hermione finished her second tour around the room to be sure they weren't forgetting anything. "I think it's admirable that he can rethink his position and opinions and then have the courage to act upon this change."

Ron lost his faraway look and turned to his wife. "We need to be courageous about changes, too."

"Yes," Hermione sat by his side. "I think both of us need to be able to accept changes."

"It will be a bit like when we started dating."

"Maybe," Hermione agreed. "But we will be stronger and happier."

"What you think Harry would say if he saw us here?"

"Probably the exact same thing he said before our wedding: 'You guys are really sure that this what you want?' It was what he asked us when we told him about the marriage, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. He said we were too young, that we should experiment a bit before making such a big decision…" Ron trailed of.

"Well, he was right. But I'm not going to tell him that!" Hermione said, while Ron smiled.

"But it doesn't mean we can't be right too," she continued. "We can make this work! Can't we?"

Ron saw the need for reassurance behind her 'know-it-all' display and looked into his wife's eyes, letting himself be carried away by memories, diving into that warm brown gaze.

"Yeah," he finally answered, pulling a deep sigh from Hermione, who was waiting nervously for his confirmation.

"I think we can pull this off. Maybe it will be a bit harder than we expected, but we will be fine," Ron smiled and offered his hand, which Hermione took with enthusiasm.

"It feels a bit like our adventures at Hogwarts. You know, running into something without really knowing where we were going or what we would find," she said.

"But we always got out of it ok, at the end," he replied. "And this time, we didn't even get bloody, so it should be an improvement."

"But this time I was the one to lead us in all the trouble…"

"Well, you sure had to learn something from Harry and me after all this time," Ron said with a smirk.

Hermione slapped his arm playfully and the couple fell into an embrace, basking in each other's warmth and love. A knock at their door separated the couple. Ron went to open it.

"Hi, Percy!"

"Hello, Ron, Hermione. Are you two ready to go?"

"Yes," Hermione glanced around one last time. "Everything is packed and we are ready to go home."

"It's kinda strange, isn't? This was suppose to be a fun vacation and not the whole discover-thyself trip…" Ron comment looking around the room.

"Ron, I'm shocked," Percy said. "Profound and serious comments coming from you?"

"Well, I would say everyone here grew a little in this vacation, git," Ron answered without any meanness in his tone.

"Yes, I have to agree," Percy said. "Not what I was expecting at all, I must agree. But, as surprises go, this one was quite all right."

"At least it gave us something to build on. In nicer way than what I expected," Hermione commented.

Percy shook his head. "So let's go. We should be able to be home for lunch," he said and helped Ron to carry the bags.

The trio walked to the receptionist desk and dealt with the last details of the hotel before the departure.

==================================================================

SEVERUS & ALBUS

"What are you doing just sitting there?" Snape asked Harry, who looked lost sitting on the bed.

The black haired young man turned to his ex-professor and seemed to think hard about to answer him. "I'm a bit lost. I don't know… Everything seemed so much clearer before…"

"Well, there was a clear goal before: to end the war through exterminating the Dark Lord."

"You still can't call him by his name?" Harry asked a bit aghast.

"Voldemort! Satisfied?" Snape answered with a sneer.

"Yes," Harry smiled silly.

"Whatever!" The older man made a gesture with his hand, signifying that it wasn't important. "So, it's obvious that the focus and target were clearer before. But it shouldn't be so hard to find something new to set your goals on, Harry."

"Well… I feel… lost… And Ron and Hermione are married now," Harry answered with a bit of contempt. "We won't be working together anymore…"

"This is called 'growing up', Harry. Eventually even you will have to mature."

Harry blew a raspberry toward the Potions Master. "Not really."

"Really, Harry!" Snape sat by the younger man. "It's not so bad. The goals change and you might drift a bit apart from your childhood friends, but you will find new interests and you will meet new people…"

"But it might not work!" Harry jumped out of the bed and started pacing. "How I will know that the people that come close want really to be my friend and are not looking for a close up with fame? Or even worse, want a chance for revenge?"

Severus observed the young man ran his hand over his messy hair with nervousness. "Maybe you won't know in the beginning…"

"So…!"

"But you will learn with time!" The Potions Master didn't let Harry interrupt him. "Takes time and takes some pain, but you will learn, Harry, and you will be enriched by all these lessons."

"You didn't look that enriched by your experiences at Hogwarts."

"Took me quite some time to really understand and learn. This… fantasy helped me to see what was around me… and in me." Severus answered quietly.

"I don't what to wait twenty years to understand things!" Harry exploded.

"Don't be impatient, Potter!" Snape sneered. And with a deep sigh, he continued. "It won't take that long for you, Harry. You have a… good heart, an innocent soul, and you will be all right."

"I killed… not only Voldemort but some Death Eaters too… How can you say I have an innocent soul?" Harry asked, his head bowed in shame.

"You destroyed evil, Harry. And the proof of your innocent soul is that you feel guilty and shamed by the necessity of it. You didn't get hardened. And that's why you will be ok and won't take twenty years also."

"I wanted revenge on Dumbledore, that's why I came here…" Harry whispered.

"I figured that much." Snape sighed. "But you backed out when Mr. Roarke asked you to. No harm done. And the old coot did need a wake up call. Let's just hope that worked."

Harry snorted. "As if…"

"That's enough, Potter! Enough of guilt, enough of shame, enough of stalling!"

"And what I should do now, Professor?"

"Go live! I asked Tattoo and he said that the Muggles like to go 'backpacking' as a way to know the world and 'find themselves'".

"Backpacking?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes. Put your basic needs in a satchel or backpack and go travel around Europe, or America, or Australia. Go visit other places, meet different people. People who probably don't know you are 'the-boy-who-lived', 'the-man-who-conquered'".

Harry looked at the older man, as if searching for hidden meanings but Severus kept his expression open and his eyes firmly on the young man.

"That's an idea…"

"It sure is. You don't have to cut all contact, I'm sure Mr. Roarke will be able to provide you with the addresses of all the magical streets in any country you desire to visit. You can send owls or firecall any of your friends."

"That's sounding better by the minute."

"So, Harry, gather your things and prepare to a real and normal experience."

Harry smiled with enthusiasm and ran to put together a backpack with some clothes, a journal – a present from Severus, given with an economy of words and gestures – and sack full of galleons and some English pounds.

"Let's stop by to talk with Mr. Roarke so you can have some maps and directions," Snape opened the room's door and waited for Harry to leave the place.

"Wait," Harry said, closing the door and turning back to Snape. "What about you? What you will do? Not going back to Hogwarts, are you?"

"Why not?"

"Ah, please, Severus! If you go back, everything will be the same! Dumbledore will lord over you as always!"

"Yes, I know."

"And you don't care?!" Harry asked exasperate.

Snape smirked. "I'm way ahead of the game, Potter."

"What you mean?"

"I was contacted by the Potions Guild and asked if I was interested in an exchange program."

"Exchange program?" Harry asked confuse while sitting on the bed again to pay attention to his ex-Professor.

"Some Potions Masters are interested in trying new venues of research and study and the Guild came up with the idea of an exchange program. A Potions Master from, let's say, a research institution goes to teach in the place of a Professor. Said Professor tries to expend some time in the research institution."

"Oh! That's a clever idea!"

"I thought so myself." Snape answered with a self-satisfying smile.

"You came up with this idea?" Harry was surprised.

"Of course! I needed an iron-clad excuse to escape Albus's clutches', after all."

"For how long have you been planning this?"

"From the moment I was absolutely certain you would destroy Voldemort."

"Well, than it shouldn't be long…" Harry said with uncertainty.

"On the contrary, only days after Albus disclosed the prophecy."

"You trusted me for that long?! And you never said anything to me?!" Harry was really peeved.

"Of course. If I said that I trusted you, first Albus would be really suspicious of me and my plans. And second, would you have believed me then?" Severus asked, looking directly into Harry's eyes.

The younger man looked into the other man's eyes for awhile, then he dropped his head, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"No… I think not. I didn't trust you then."

"So, there it is." Snape said with certainty. "Let's go?"

Harry stood up. "Where are you going, and who will be teaching at Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to spend at least a year at the Potions Research Institute in Boston, USA. It's related to a Muggle facility, M.I.T., I believe the name is."

"I think this one is famous, at least Hermione should know about it."

"Let's leave Mrs. Granger-Weasley out of it, for now, shall we?" Snape asked with some displeasure.

"Afraid she will steal your place?" Harry laughed.

"She has years to try…" Snape murmured grudgingly.

"And who will be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked again, still laughing.

"A Miss Yahzee Thundercloud, a Potions Mistress with another mastery in Charms and a Navajo ancestry."

"Uau! I almost wish to be back at Hogwarts to see this!" Harry said amazed.

"I prefer to hear about all the noise from my esteemed colleagues," Snape said maliciously.

"And how were you able to arrange all that without Dumbledore finding out?"

"Well, Albus was suppose to be on vacation, wasn't he?" Snape smirked again. "I talked with the Deputy Headmistress."

"McGonagall is in on it too?" Harry asked surprise.

"Can you think of somebody else, besides you and me, who would wish so much to teach Dumbledore a lesson?" Snape was trying hard to control laughter.

Harry looked surprised at the smiling dark man and let a laugh of his own escape. "No, I don't think so."

"So, let's not delay. I have my trunk with me and I expect that Mr. Roarke can provide a direct trip to Boston, for me." Snape said and rushed forward.

Harry walked faster to accompany the older man, still laughing from the images he was conjuring of the entire situation.

"Things seem a bit clearer for you now, Mr. Potter?" Mr. Roarke asked with his blinding smile, as soon as the two dark haired men found the Island's host.

"Not so much, but at least I got an idea to follow, thanks to the Potions Master here," Harry answered, still a bit peeved that the man in front of him had made him cancel his revenge fantasy.

"By the backpack in his hand, I must assume that all those questions about travels and places to see weren't for your, Mr. Snape," Tattoo said with a smirk.

"I have an organized life to come back to, Mr. Tattoo," Snape answered with a faint sneer. "This travel and discovery, it's for young and rich men without worries to pursue."

"Don't even start, Snape!" Harry exclaimed. "I was ready to go back and continue to be my old moody and unbearable self! You were the one to come up with this idea to try to find something better to do! And not only for myself, you sneaky git!" Harry smiled.

"I think it's a capital idea, Mr. Potter," Mr. Roarke said and gestured to Tattoo, who advanced with a package. "Here you have maps, addresses and some suggestions of places to visit. And, of course, we are always at your disposal whenever you need our help."

Tattoo put the buddle of papers on Harry's hand and took a step back, keeping the smirk on his face.

"And for you, Mr. Snape, we have a portkey that will deliver you directly at the reception desk of the Potions Research Institute inside MIT in Boston," Tattoo said smirking again and showing a miniature version of the famous Statue of Liberty.

"And the activation word is 'freedom'", Mr. Roarke finished.

"Have fun, Mr. Potter, I bet you'll find tons of ways to get into mischief." Tattoo said to Harry.

"You don't need to encourage Potter here, Mr. Tattoo," Snape sneered, but the warmth in his eyes took away some of the malice in his voice. "This young man is capable of finding trouble in a closed room."

"Not my fault!" Harry exclaimed.

"It's never your fault," Snape said.

"What can I do? Trouble just finds me."

"It's your warm heart and your generosity that leads your way, Harry," came the comment from Dumbledore.

Harry and Severus turned quickly to find the Headmaster behind them. The man seemed rested and happy, with the twinkling in his eyes aiming for new heights.

"Ready to go back home, Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I won't go anywhere with you, that's for sure," Harry answered with ill hidden disgust.

"The door at your left will take you to our international floo connection, Mr. Potter," Mr. Roarke said, trying to avoid another battle.

"And you're clear to go anywhere you want, kid," Tattoo said with a real smile this time.

"Thanks," Harry acknowledged the two men. "Thanks, Severus…" Harry gave a crooked smile. "I never thought we would be grown up enough to have a civil conversation, not even mentioning good advice."

Severus took Harry's hand in his and shook. "Good luck, Harry. And you will be all right."

"Thanks," Harry said again and walked fast away from the group, entering the indicated room and closing the door without look back.

"Where is he going?" Dumbledore asked a bit aghast for being ignored.

"None of your business, old man," Tattoo sneered.

"Tattoo!" Mr. Roarke tried to rebuke his assistant. "Mr. Potter is going on with his life, Professor Dumbledore. When he's ready, he will return."

"But we can't leave him alone! He needs guidance!" Dumbledore exclaimed and tried to follow the younger man.

"No, you don't!" Snape gripped the old man's arm. "He did what you wanted him to do. He's of age now. Let him be. Let him find out what he wants for his life, who he wants to be."

"But he might choose the wrong path!"

"Albus, you don't know that. As a matter of fact, you don't know everything, and in some cases, you don't know anything! Let the boy be!" And Severus turned to walk away, but part of the impression he could make was lost since he wasn't wearing his robes right now. The Potions Master withdrew with large steps and soon he was back into the corridor that would take him to his bedroom, his truck and the opportunity to test all he had lean in his surprise fantasy.

Albus Dumbledore looked a little lost, turning his head from one side to the other, from the door through which Harry disappeared to the direction Severus walked. But in a few seconds the twinkling was back in this eyes and the benign smile was adorning his lips again.

"If a raven won't help, then I'm sure I can find another bird to keep me informed about Mr. Potter whereabouts," Dumbledore said to himself. "And can always work on Severus during the school year in Hogwarts." Then he too walked outside, following the path toward the plane to go back home.

"We do what we can but, at the end, life is in the hands of each person to decide what they will do with what they learnt here," Mr. Roarke commented sadly, after watching the exchange between Harry, Snape and Dumbledore and the departure of the wizards.

"Some people never learn," Tattoo said with a headshake and turned to walk toward the pier so they could see their guests out of the Fantasy Island.

"But the lessons keep coming, with when they don't want it," Mr. Roarke said, walking with his assistance.

"I think we need to find a bird of our own, to keep us informed about this new year at Hogwarts, boss," Tattoo smirked.

"That's an idea, Tattoo, it surely should be an interesting year." Mr. Roarke smiled and went to say goodbye to his guests.

THE END


End file.
